UNCONDITIONALLY
by SitaNN137
Summary: [CHAPTER 8 UP!] KyuMin/YAOI Lee Sungmin, seorang laki-laki yang harus menjadi seorang 'Putri' kerajaan karena sang ayah tak mengakui dirinya seorang pria. Suatu ketika ia harus menerima lamaran dari kerajaan Cho yang membuat dirinya frustasi setengah mati. "Mereka pasti membunuhku jika tahu kalau aku ini sebenarnya adalah laki-laki" gusarnya dalam diam. DON'T BE SIDERS!
1. Chapter 1

"OEKKK… OEEKKK"

"Aku tidak menginginkan bayi itu!" tegas seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas dengan pakaian kerajaan yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa.

Sang Ratu menoleh dan menatap sang Raja nyalang.

"Tapi paduka, dia anakmu! Darah dagingmu!" ucapnya sang Ratu.

Sang Raja menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"TIDAK! Aku hanya menginginkan anak perempuan BUKAN LAKI-LAKI!" tegasnya.

Sang Ratu semakin kalut.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk menyakiti darah dagingku meski kau tidak menginginkannya" ucap sang Ratu.

Sang Raja mengalihkan matanya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang anak perempuan. Cukup Lee Siwon yang akan menjadi pewaris kerajaan ini!" titah sang Raja yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Ratunya bersedih.

"Sampai kapanpunn aku tidak akan pernah mau membunuh anakku sendiri! –"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuhnya!"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya!" suara sang Ratu menginggi.

Sang Raja terlihat menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajah tampannya kasar.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi puteri di kerajaan ini"

.

.

.

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **YAOI**

 **MPREG**

 **ROMANCE**

 **DRAMA**

 **HURT**

 **REVIEW FOR NEXT?**

 **Yeppeuna137**


	2. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **RnR !**

Suara gemuruh hujan membuat suasana Kerajaan menjadi begitu sendu. Namun, suara tangisan seorang bayi menyirnakan suasana sendu itu menjadi suasana penuh suka cita.

Telah lahir bayi kedua dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu dari Kerajaan besar Lee. Sang Ratu yang masih lemas pasca melahirkan hanya bisa terbaring lemah dengan senyuman haru di bibirnya. Namun sebuah guratan kesedihan terukir disana saat mengetahui jika bayi yang ia lahirkan bukan bayi perempuan melainkan bayi laki-laki yang sangat manis. Menyesal? Bukan! Bukan ia menyesal karena melahirkan putra mungilnya, hanya saja ia takut mengetahui reaksi sang suami saat mengetahui bayi yang ia lahirkan adalah bayi laki-laki, bukan perempuan.

"Selamat Ratu, anda memiliki putra mungil yang sangat manis" ucap tabib perempuan yang membantunya saat melahirkan. Ratu Jung Soo yang mendapatkan ucapan selamat itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah dan menatap sang bayi dengan tatapan iba.

'Aku akan melindungimu anakku' batinnya.

"Raja telah tiba" suara dari luar pintu kamar bersalin membuat Ratu sedikit terjengkit dan tabib yang siap menundukkan kepalanya.

'KREEKK'

Suara pintu terbuka dan mempersilahkan sang Raja memasuki ruang bersalin dengan wajah tegang.

"Bagaimana? Apa anakku seorang putri?" tanyanya dengan langsung menatap sang tabib.

Tabib itu menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dalam diam. Ia sangat takut jika sang Raja mengetahui jika bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan oleh sang Ratu itu seorang pangeran, bukan seorang putri.

"Ratu melahirkan seorang pangeran baginda" jawab tabib itu pelan.

Kang In langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada bayi yang tengah terlelap akibat lelah menangis tadi. ia berjalan mendekati bayi mungil itu dan membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos sang bayi.

Kecewa.

Saat ia melihat kenyataan jika bayi yang dilahirkan oleh sang Ratu adalah seorang pangeran, bukan putri seperti yang ia harapkan.

Matanya teralih kepada Jung Soo yang menatap objek lain seolah tak ingin mengetahui reaksi sang suami.

"Ratuku" panggilnya.

Jung Soo meneteskan airmata tepat saat sng Raja menggumamkan namanya.

"Kau sudah mengetahuinya, dan aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyakitinya" ucap Jung Soo dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak menginginkan bayi itu!" tegas seorang laki-laki berwajah tegas dengan pakaian Kerajaan yang ia kenakan membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa. Sang Ratu menoleh dan menatap sang Raja nyalang.

"Tapi paduka, dia anakmu! Darah dagingmu!" ucapnya sang Ratu.

Sang Raja menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"TIDAK! Aku hanya menginginkan anak perempuan BUKAN LAKI-LAKI!" tegasnya.

Sang Ratu semakin kalut.

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkan kau untuk menyakiti darah dagingku meski kau tidak menginginkannya" ucap sang Ratu.

Sang Raja mengalihkan matanya.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan seorang anak perempuan. Cukup Lee Siwon yang akan menjadi pewaris Kerajaan ini!" titah sang Raja yang sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Ratunya bersedih.

"Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah mau membunuh anakku sendiri! –"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu membunuhnya!"

"Kau tidak menginginkannya!" suara sang Ratu menginggi.

Sang Raja terlihat menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajah tampannya kasar.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi puteri di Kerajaan ini"

Suasana kamar tersebut menjadi lebihh mencekam, sang tabib yang merasa menjadi orang asing yag berada di dalam kamar itu tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Dan kau! –" ia menunjuk sang tabib yang masih berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

"I-iya, baginda" sang tabib merasa nyawanya terancam disini, karena ia adalah satu-satunya orang luar yang mengetahui perdebatan tadi.

"Tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat mengenai bayiku, anggap saja kau membantu melahirkan PUTRIKU, bukan pangeran seperti yang kau lihat. Anggap semua yang kau dengar dan kau lihat hari ini tidak pernah terjadi. Jika rahasia ini sampai terdengar di kalangan istana atau di seluruh Kerajaan ini… kau! Dan keturunanmu tidak akan ku ijinkan untuk hidup! Apa kau mengerti?!"

"M-mengerti baginda"

Sang Ratu tak dapat menahan airmatanya saat melihat Kang In keluar dari kamar begitu saja dan meninggalkan dirinya dan putranya yang di paksa untuk menjadi putrinya.

"Kumohon anda kuat Ratu" ucap sang tabib yang juga tak dapat menahan airmatanya melihat sang Ratu begitu sedih dan terluka.

"Tentu, aku akan selalu kuat untuk 'Putri' ku ini" ucapnya dengan mengusap kepala sang anak dengan penuh kasih sayang.

5 tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat, hingga kini sang 'Putri' Kerajaan tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang serba ingin tahu dan menjadi pusat perhatian Kerajaan karena keluguan dan parasnya yang molek.

Lee Siwon, kakak dari Lee Sungmin sangat menyayangi adiknya, dia hanya terpaut 5 tahun dari usia sang adik. Setiap hari ia selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar bermain dengan adik kesayangannya meski ia memiliki banyak kegiatan yang wajib ia ikuti karena ia adalah sang pewaris Kerajaan.

Ia sangat paham dengan hierarki Kerajaan mereka, dan ia sangat berusaha keras untuk menjadi Raja yang bijaksana untuk rakyatnya kelak, jadi mulai sekarang ia akan belajar sebanyak mungkin.

Berbicara mengenai ia tahu atau tidak mengenai gender asli dari adiknya, ia sudah mengetahuinya 2 tahun belakangan ini. Saat itu ia tidak sengaja melihat sang adik yang mandi sambil berlarian di kamar mandi khusus anak Raja, dan ia sangat terkejut melihat sang 'Putri' memiliki 'sesuatu' yang sama dengan yang ia miliki. Sempat ia terheran dengan hal itu, namun ia meminta penjelasan dari sang Ratu dan cukup terkejut dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh sang Ibu.

' _Ayahmu tidak menginginkan Sungmin sebagai pangeran, ia memaksa agar ia menjadi putri di Kerajaan ini'_

Dalam hati kecilnya ia takut jika suatu saat nanti Sungmin akan mencari jati dirinya yang sebenarnya dan menemukan jawaban yang mengecewakan dari orang tuanya. Ia takut jika adik kesayangannya terluka karena kenyataan tersebut.

"Sungminie" panggilnya saat melihat sang adik tengah melukis entah apa itu bentuknya.

Dengan anggun sang 'Putri' menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Putra mahkota berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Putra mahkota" ucapnya riang.

Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya dan menghamburkan pelukan pada tubuh sang kakak yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Hangat~ Aku sangat merindukan anda Putra mahkota –"

"Panggil Oppa saja" ucapnya dengan mengusap surai hitam Sungmin yang sudah mulai memanjang.

"Nde~ Oppa~ bogohipo~" Sungmin semakin mempererat pelukannya hingga Siwon merasa udaranya mulai menipis.

"Ya, kau mau membunuh Oppamu. Eoh?" ucapan Siwon membuat Sungmin merengut dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oppa~ tapi aku sangat merindukanmu, 2 hari kau tidak pulang karena belajar berburu. Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut! Ugh~ menyebalkan" gerutunya. Kedua kakinya terhentak-hentak diatas lantai berbalut kayu, bibirnya mengerucut imut karena kesal.

Siwon tersenyum dan menjepit kedua pipi gembul sang adik gemas.

"Kau seorang putri, kau tidak boleh berburu. Arrachi?" Siwon dapat melihat kesedihan di mata bening nan bulat itu, sebuah naluri seorang pria mulai terlihat dan itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Ya, kenapa kau sedih begitu? Kau kan bisa melukis, belajar menyulam, merangkai bunga, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang bisa kau lakukan adikku" bujuk Siwon selembut mungkin.

Sungmin menatap mata sang kakak.

"Tapi Sungmin maunya berburu dengan Oppa, menjadi pemanah yang hebat, dan bisa mengendarai kuda dengan cepat. Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya seolah meminta penjelasan.

Siwon kecil tak tahu harus memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan polos yang di luncurkan oleh sang adik.

"Ah! Oppa punya kejutan untukmu. Hampir saja Oppa lupa"

"Kejutan? Kejutan apa Oppa?"

"Kajja ikut Oppa, Oppa akan menunjukannya padamu"

"Waaahh~ kajja! Kajja!" ucap Sungmin dengan riang setelah mengetahui jika sang kakak memiliki sebuah kejutan untuk dirinya.

'Fyuuh, untung saja' batin Siwon bersyukur.

Siwon pun harus merelakan tangannya ditarik oleh sang adik yang kelewat semangat.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Mereka sangat lucu sekaliiii~ Oppa~ aku menyukainya~" pekikan girang mengalun keras dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat melihat kejutan yang di bawa oleh sang 'Oppa'

2 ekor kelinci masing-masing berwarna putih dan abu-abu sedang bermain di taman kecil belakang kamar sang kakak.

Sungmin kecil dengan segera berlari menuju kedua kelinci manis itu, namun ia berkali-kali kecewa karena sang kelinci selalu berlari setiap ia ingin menangkap salah satu dintara mereka.

Siwon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sungmin yang harus jatuh bangun mengejar kejutan yang ia berikan kepada sang adik kesayangan.

"Sungminiee~ hwaiting" ucapnya dengan menahan tawa.

Sungmin kecil hanya mengangguk dan terus berupaya mengejar kelinci-kelinci yang telah menjadi incarannya tersebut.

"Ughh~ aku lelah Oppa~ aku menyeraaah" teriaknya hampir menangis. Ia sudah kepayahan mengejar kelinci-kelinci tersebut. Ia menyerah… dan hampir menangis karenanya.

Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut.

"Kau harus menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah, dan jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang lain, arrachi?"

Seolah kalimat tersebut mengandung pengharapan di dalamnya, Sungmin kecil hanya mengangguk dan mematuhi setiap perkataan sang kakak.

"Nde Oppa" jawabnya dengan memandang kelinci-kelinci yang tak bisa di tangkap olehnya.

.

.

.

Nb : Beberapa readers bilang apakah ini remake? BUKAN, ini bukan remake. Kerangka FF ini udah lama ngendep(?) di leppy, dan baru sekarang bisa aku kembangin dan aku share di FFn.

Kalo ada yang bilang ini mirip sama FF fandom naruto, sita minta maaf karena sita sadar pemikiran masing2 orang sering SAMA. Yang jelas ini FF sita, dan murni dari pemikiran sita sendiri^^

Terima kasih^^

 **Gomawo Buat :**

 **fitriKyumin, zee Konstantin, LizukaMyori, parkhyun, megakyu, J, Guest, CutieJoyers137, TiffyTiffanyLee, KyuMin EvilAegyo, akira lia, chu, mandakyumin, Kamira Fujoka, julihrc, mheishiee. Taeminnie, PumpkinEvil137, joy04, Lusiwonest, Kyu. Rin 71, Harusuki Ginichi- 137411, ovallea, orange girls, KyuMin ELF, intan ps, cloudswan, gyumin4ever, nuralrasyid, park. yeuteuk, abilhikmah, ShinYangChoi, Lee mingma, Guest(2), lee137, kimikyumines, Cho MeiHwa, razbel cho**.

Big hug buat kalian yang udah sempetin RnR die pep buluk ini :* ({})

Sita gak bisa bales semua review, tapi yang review pake akun sita udah bales lewat pm ^^

Makasih semuanya^^

For next Chapter, RnR jusseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter sebelumnya**

" _Kyaaaaaaa! Mereka sangat lucu sekaliiii~ Oppa~ aku menyukainya~" pekikan girang mengalun keras dari bibir mungil Sungmin saat melihat kejutan yang di bawa oleh sang 'Oppa'_

 _2 ekor kelinci masing-masing berwarna putih dan abu-abu sedang bermain di taman kecil belakang kamar sang kakak._

 _Sungmin kecil dengan segera berlari menuju kedua kelinci manis itu, namun ia berkali-kali kecewa karena sang kelinci selalu berlari setiap ia ingin menangkap salah satu dintara mereka._

 _Siwon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat Sungmin yang harus jatuh bangun mengejar kejutan yang ia berikan kepada sang adik kesayangan._

" _Sungminiee~ hwaiting" ucapnya dengan menahan tawa._

 _Sungmin kecil hanya mengangguk dan terus berupaya mengejar kelinci-kelinci yang telah menjadi incarannya tersebut._

" _Ughh~ aku lelah Oppa~ aku menyeraaah" teriaknya hampir menangis. Ia sudah kepayahan mengejar kelinci-kelinci tersebut. Ia menyerah… dan hampir menangis karenanya._

 _Siwon mendekati Sungmin dan mengusap kepala Sungmin lembut._

" _Kau harus menjadi orang yang pantang menyerah, dan jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu kepada orang lain, arrachi?"_

 _Seolah kalimat tersebut mengandung pengharapan di dalamnya, Sungmin kecil hanya mengangguk dan mematuhi setiap perkataan sang kakak._

" _Nde Oppa" jawabnya dengan memandang kelinci-kelinci yang tak bisa di tangkap olehnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sungmin 5 tahun**

 **Siwon 10 tahun**

 **Kyuhyun 5 tahun**

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah di sebuah Kerajaan besar dengan banyak penjaga yang senantiasa mengawasi keadaan sekitar istana, seorang anak berusia 5 tahun sedang menggerutu, kenapa? Pasalnya ini sudah panah yang ke 30 yang ia lesatkan namun tidak ada 1 pun panah yang tepat mengenai titik merah yang berada di sebuah pohon tak jauh dari bilik kamarnya.

"Sial!" gerutunya. Si pengawal yang sudah senantiasa menemaninya dari lahir hingga sekarang hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat sang pewaris Kerajaan kecil sedang kesal.

Park Ji Hoo nama pelayan tersebut.

"Pengawal Park, ambilkan aku minum. Aku haus sekali" ucap sang putra mahkota sambil mengipas-ngipasi dirinya sendiri. ia mengambil langkah kecil kemudian duduk bersandar pada pohon yang ia sandari.

"Baik , Yang Mulia" seketika itu sang pengawal pun pamit dari hadapannya dengan sebelumnya ia membungkukkan badannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hufftt… pohon! Kenapa kau susah sekali di panah sih" omelnya kepada pohon yang memberikannya tempat berteduh.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" omelnya terus.

"Yang Mulia, ini minumannya" sang pengawal telah datang dengan membawa semangkuk minuman segar namun berkhasiat itu.

"Kenapa minuman ini? Aku kan Cuma minta air putih" protes si putra mahkota.

Sang pengawal tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Ini minuman yang berkhasiat untuk stamina Yang Mulai, agar selalu bersemangat berlatih memanah dan yang lainnya"

GLUP GLUP GLUP

Dengan beberapa kali tegukan, minuman dalam mangkuk itu pu habis tak bersisa setelah mendengar khasiat yang di tuturkan oleh sang pengawal setianya.

"Aku sudah menghabiskannya, ayo kita berlatih lagi" serunya dengan semangat.

Cho Kyuhyun, anak pertama dari pasangan Raja dan Ratu, Cho Hangeng dan Cho Heenim. Mempunyai paras yang sangat tampan dan berkarisma, ia sudah di lahirkan menjadi seorang pewaris tahta hingga membuat dirinya di didik menjadi sosok yang pantang menyerah dan kuat.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Ratu, nanti Hamba hendak ke pasar" ucap Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang menikmati waktu santai mereka.

Sang Ratu menyerngit.

"Pasar? Buat apa Putra Mahkota?" tanya sang Ibu yang sedikit khawatir.

"Hamba ingin mengetahui apa itu pasar Yang Mulia, selama ini Hamba hanya mengetahui pasar dan kegiatan pasar melalui buku. Hamba ingin melihatnya Yang Mulia, boleh kah?"

"Baiklah, pergilah… tapi kau harus berhati-hati. Pengawal Park –"

"Iya,Yang Mulia"

"Jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik"

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia Ratu"

Kyuhyun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena sang Ibu mengijinkannya untuk pergi ke pasar yang selama ini ia selalu bayangkan wujudnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tangan mulus, putih dan gempal itu dengan luwes menari-nari diatas sebuah kanvas. Membentuk sebuah bunga yang sekilas mirip dengan apa yang ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya.

Matanya sesekali memastikan jika lukisannya sama persis dengan apa yang ia lihat di luar kamarnya.

"Sshhh… Kenapa tidak bisa mirip" gumamnya sedikit sebal. Ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk melukis tapi malah hasilnya sama sekali tidak memuaskan hatinya.

"Yang Mulia Putra Mahkota telah tiba"

Ucapan dayang yang ada di luar kamarnya membuat Sungmin terperanjat dan berdiri.

'Kriiett'

Siwon kecil tersenyum melihat sang adik yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Oppa~"

"Nde, Dongsaengie~" balas Siwon dengan nada yang dibuat sama oleh Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum geli namun senang melihat sang kakak berkunjung ke paviliunnya.

"Hari ini Oppa mau mengajakmu kesuatu tempat"

Ucapan Siwon membuat Sungmin berbinar. Pasalnya ini kali pertama sang kakak mengajaknya keluar.

"Kyaaaa~ jinjja? Kita akan kemana Oppa?" tanya Sungmin kelewat semangat.

"Sudah, ikut saja. Kau pasti senang, tapi kau ganti pakaianmu dengan pakaian sederhana. Lihat pakaian Oppamu ini, sederhana kan? Tapi Oppa tetap terlihat tampan kan? Hahaa"

Sungmin mendengus mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Siwon. Sang kakak sangat kelewat narsis, meski ia tak menampik jika sang kakak memang mempunyai paras yang rupawan.

"Baiklah, Oppa tunggu saja diluar. Aku tidak akan lama –PELAYAN JAAAANG GANTIKAN PAKAIANKUUU~" dengan tak sabar Ia memanggil sang pelayan setianya yang berada di luar paviliunnya.

Dengan tergopoh-gopoh sang pelayan pun memasuki kamar sang Putri dan membungkukkan badannya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat manja sang Putri namun tetap terlihat menggemaskan bagi sang pelayan.

"Baik, Yang Mulia Tuan Putri"

Sang kakak hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar dari paviliun sang adik sembari menatap indahnya langit siang di Kerajaannya.

'Semoga dia senang aku bawa ke sana' harapnya dalam hati.

Sang pengawalnya tetap setia berada di belakang sang Tuan muda, ia sudah paham dengan watak dan sifat dari Majikannya itu, dan ia sangat terkesan dengan sifat bijaksana yang dimiliki oleh sang Tuan muda.

.

.

"Oppa aku sudah siap" Sungmin keluar dari paviliunnya dengan menggunakan hanbok berwarna hijau muda dengan rambut panjangnya yang biasanya tergerai kini di kepang rapi memanjang di hias dengan aksesoris sederhana untuk mempercantik penampilannya, tak lupa wajah cantik nan manis tanpa polesan make up itu kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

'Bagaimana bisa dia seorang laki-laki' batin Siwon miris.

Ia terpesona dengan penampilan sang adik yang tak seperti biasanya. Sederhana namun tetap mempesona.

"Oppa~ ayo kita berangkat"

"A-ah iya, ayo"

Mereka berdua kini pun berjalan diiringi dengan pelayan Jang dan pengawal Yoon yang setia berjalan di belakang mereka.

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh ramai serta teriknya matahari tak membuat keduanya tidak terpukau dengan pemandangan di depannya.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali untuk Siwon berada di tengah keramaian pasar, namun tetap saja ia senang berada di tempat yang di dalamnya terdapat transaksi-transaksi antara penjual dan pembeli atau penjual dan penjual. Sungmin pun demikian,ini adalah kali pertama ia menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah tempat yang mereka sebuat dengan 'pasar' ia tak bisa diam melihat pemandangan yang asing menurutnya.

"Oppa, ini tempat apa? Kenapa ramai sekali?" tanyanya kepada Siwon.

"Ini namanya pasar, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin.

"Nde, sangat menyukainya. Oppa ayo kita ke sana" mata Sungmin berbinar saat melihat berbagai macam aksesoris yang berjejer-jejer dan terlihat sangat cantik.

"Woaah,, banyak sekali~ apa pelayan Jang membelinya dari sini?" ucapnya saat memegang perhiasan tersebut. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pernak-pernik seperti ini, ia bahkan mempunyai banyak sekali perhiasan, namun ia tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu. Hanya terlihat indah dimata, namun tidak dapat ia rasakan di hati.

"Kita lihat yang sebelah sana" ucap Siwon menarik tangan Sungmin.

Tiba mereka di sebuah tempat yang menjual banyak sekali sepatu untuk perempuan.

Mata elang Siwon menilik satu per satu sepatu yang berjejer rapi itu.

"Yang itu, Ahjumma tolong ambilkan yang itu" Siwon menunjuk salah satu sepatu berwarna merah muda yang terlihat sangat manis dan sepetinya cocok untuk Sungmin kenakan.

"Pilihan yang tepat sekali, ini akan cocok untuk Agashi cantik itu" ucapnya dengan tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Mau tak mau Sungmin yang telah diajari sopan santun oleh gurunya pun membalas dengan senyuman manis.

"Aigoo.. manis sekali" puji perempuan penjual sepatu itu.

"Ini coba lah" ucapnya dengan menyerahkan sepasang sepatu kepada Siwon.

"Ah, baiklah –Sungmin, kemarikan kakimu" Siwon berjongkok dan menyodorkan sepasang sepatu kepada Sungmin.

"Nde Oppa" kaki kanan mungil Sungmin menjulur dan Siwon mengarahkan kaki Sungmin pada sepatu merah muda yang di pilihnya. Disusul dengan kaki kiri Sungmin.

"Wah, ternyata pilihanku tak salah" puji Siwon melihat sepasang sepatu itu melekat indah di kaki Sungmin.

"Apa ini cocok denganku?" tanya Sungmin ragu. Sebenarnya ia senang dengan sepatu pemberian Siwon, apalagi berwarna merah jambu seperti ini tapi sesungguhnya ia tak menginginkan sepatu itu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Nde, sangat cocok. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir. Ia dapat melihat raut wajah Sungmin tidak terlalu suka dengan sepatu tersebut meski samar.

"Kalau kau tidak su –"

"Ah, ani.. aku sangat menyukainya.. lihat apa aku cantik?" ucapnya dengan memutar badannya.

"Nde, sangat cantik" puji Siwon tulus. Ia dapat melihat senyum terpaksa di wajah manis sang adik.

.

.

"Yang Mulia, kita sudah mengelilingi pasar sebanyak 2 kali. Apa Yang Mulia tidak merasa lelah?" tanya pengawal yang terlihat lelah itu.

"Ani, aku belum puas" ucap sang Tuan muda cuek.

Mata obsidannya menelanjangi seluruh sudut pasar dan entah apa yang ia cari. Namun tiba-tiba matanya terpukau pada satu objek di antara keramaian pasar.

"Cantik" lirihnya tanpa sadar. Tak jauh dari tempatnya, seorang 'perempuan' berkepang panjang dengan berbalutkan hanbok hijau muda yang terlihat segar tengah memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya menggunakan sepatu berwarna merah muda. Senyuman manis terpancar di wajah cantiknya.

Sang pengawal yang tidak sengaja mendengar lirihan Kyuhyun pun mulai mengikuti pandangan mata Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah itu Putra mahkota dan Putri dari Kerajaan Lee?" ucap pengawal Park.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang pengawal dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia" jawab sang pengawal.

Kyuhyun kecil tersenyum kecil melihat sosok cantik itu berbalik dan mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

'Aku akan menikahinya kelak' batinnya seketika. Tak tahu apa makna dari menikahi yang sesungguhnya, namun tulus dalam hatinya ia menginginkan 'perempuan' itu untuk kelak menjadi Ratu untuknya.

.

.

.

©Yeppeuna137∞

.

.

Disuatu pagi hari, udara dingin masih menyelimuti istana. Nyanyian burung-burung mulai mengalun bak alarm bagi setiap penghuni istana.

Sungmin kecil yang baru saja bermain dengan kelinci-kelincinya tengah berkeliling di sekitar istana.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat Siwon yang sedang serius belajar dengan gurunya.

'Siwon Oppa rajin sekali' pujinya dalam hati.

Kemudian ia melewati ruangan belajar Siwon dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Hmmm… aromanya enak sekaliii"

Matanya terpejam dan sesekali mendengendus-endus udara di sekitarnya, aroma harus masakan koki istana menyeruak di hidung mancung Sungmin. Aah ia baru ingat jika bilik di depannya adalah dapur istana. Saat ia berada di pintu dapur istana seluruh koki yang berada di sana menyunggingkan senyuman dan sapaan manis lalu membungkuk kearah Sungmin kecil. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar kemudian berlalu meninggalkan dapur istana, ia tak ingin mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

Kaki kecilnya tak berhenti sampai disitu,ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan sampai di perpustakaan.

Ia sama sekali tak pernah berkunjung ke perpustakaan istana. Selama ini ia hanya di cekoki pelajaran oleh sang guru.

"Pasti banyak buku menarik disini" ucapnya girang.

Ia adalah sosok yang aktif dan selalu ingin tahu, dan sekarang ia pun memasuki perpustakaan istana. Betapa terpukaunya ia saat melihat rak-rak yang berjejer rapi yang di penuhi oleh buku-buku yang tidak ia ketahui isinya.

Meski usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun, namun ia sudah fasih membaca.

Matanya mulai membaca keterangan yang mengidentifikasi setiap rak, tangan mungilnya mulai menyibak satu per satu buku.

' **Buku anatomi tubuh'**

"Anatomi itu apa?" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Tangan mungilnya meraih buku yang membuatnya tertarik itu. Ia mengambil salah satu tempat duduk dan mulai membuka buku tersebut.

Matanya dengan lincah membaca setiap kalimat pada buku tersebut. Dahinya menyerngit saat menemukan penjelasan yang susah untuk ia cerna. Selama kurang lebih 1 jam ia habiskan untuk membaca buku asing tersebut.

Keringat dingin mengalir di kedua pelipisnya. Deru nafasnya mengalun tidak stabil, jantungnya memompa cepat, ia kalut. Takut akan fakta yang berkeliaran di kepalanya.

"Jadi… a-aku.. perempuan atau…" bibirnya tercekat tak mampu mengucapkan kata-kata seterusnya. Bibir bawahnya tergigit oleh giginya sendiri.

Tak ingin menunggu waktu lama ia pun menutup kembali buku tersebut dan berlari keluar perpustakaan dan terus berlari menuju 1 tempat yaitu… paviliun Ratu.

Ya, ia akan meminta penjelasan kepada sang ibu untuk semua ini.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri telah tiba" suara dayang yang berada di luar paviliunnya membuat Jung Soo sedikit terkejut.

Sang anak mengunjunginya? Pagi-pagi begini? Tidak seperti biasanya, karena Sungmin biasa mengunjungi sang ibu pada sore hari.

'Krieett'

"Ada apa Pu –"

"Eommonim"

Sang Ratu menyerngit saat melihat sang Putri memotong kalimatnya.

"Iya, anakku"

"Aku ini… p-perempuan atau laki-laki?"

DEG

Seketika airmata yang ia tahan sedari tadi meluncur begitu deras. Orang tuanya membohonginya, ia bukan Putri, melainkan pangeran. Tapi mengapa ia harus mengenakan hanbok perempuan setiap hari? Belajar kesopanan bak seorang perempuan?

Jadi selama ini ia telah di bohongi?

"P-Putri"

"Aku perempuan atau laki-laki, Eommonim?" suaranya bergetar, meski ia masih kecil, tapi ia merasakan sakit di bohongi, apalagi oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Eommonim bisa jelaskan"

"Kalian berbohong kepadaku, hikss.. kenapa hikss.. aku laki-laki kan? Eommonim aku laki-laki kan? Hiksss"

Tak tahan melihat sang anak begitu terpukul menerima kenyataan ini Jung Soo pun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengecup kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Maafkan Eommonim, ini demi kebaikanmu..hikss.. maafkan Eommonim"

Sementara Sungmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang jelas saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Annyeong^^

Chapter 2 telah hadir~ udah rada panjang kan? Hahaha… next chap insyaallah sita panjangin lagi hehe…

Gomawo yang udah review di chap2 sebelumnya :*

Maaf sita gak bisa bales satu2 Review atau pertanyaan kalian, pertanyaan kalian PASTI akan terjawab jika terus mengikuti FF buluk ini kok hahaaa… oh iya, makasih juga buat yang NgeFav, NgeFollow cerita ini :*

Yang pake akun sita bales lewat PM yak :*

 **BIG HUG FOR :**

 **Viyomi, Kamira Fujika, Julihrc, LizukaMyori, Nanda829, TiffyTiffanyLee, KimiKyumines, fitriKyumin, LStaekook, Kim hyun nie, ovallea, KyuMin EvilAegyo, Calum'sNoona, Namikaze Asyifa, ahjummaHan, Natu, razbel cho, Guest, chu, orange girls, adekyumin joyer, SecretVin137, Lusiwonest, intan ps, Karen kouzuki, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, raya 137, park Heeni, Za KyuMin, Cho MeiHwa, pumpkins Minnie, Guest(2), Altree Velonica, cloudswan, kyu. Rin. 71, KyuMin ELF, Lee mingma, xiu. Zhiying, gyumin4ever, seira minkyu, mheishiee. Taeminnie, wdespita elfjoy, park. Yueteuk, fitri, joy04, kyuming, imKM1004, min.**

 ***ps : maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan pename ^^**

 **RnR jusseyo~ :***

 **See you next chapter^^**

Sita Nurul Nikmah


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

" _Eommonim"_

 _Sang Ratu menyerngit saat melihat sang Putri memotong kalimatnya._

" _Iya, anakku"_

" _Aku ini… p-perempuan atau laki-laki?"_

 _DEG_

 _Seketika airmata yang ia tahan sedari tadi meluncur begitu deras. Orang tuanya membohonginya, ia bukan Putri, melainkan pangeran. Tapi mengapa ia harus mengenakan hanbok perempuan setiap hari? Belajar kesopanan bak seorang perempuan?_

 _Jadi selama ini ia telah di bohongi?_

" _P-Putri"_

" _Aku perempuan atau laki-laki, Eommonim?" suaranya bergetar, meski ia masih kecil, tapi ia merasakan sakit di bohongi, apalagi oleh orang tuanya sendiri._

" _Eommonim bisa jelaskan"_

" _Kalian berbohong kepadaku, hikss.. kenapa hikss.. aku laki-laki kan? Eommonim aku laki-laki kan? Hiksss"_

 _Tak tahan melihat sang anak begitu terpukul menerima kenyataan ini Jung Soo pun merengkuh tubuh mungil Sungmin dan mengecup kepala Sungmin berkali-kali._

" _Maafkan Eommonim, ini demi kebaikanmu..hikss.. maafkan Eommonim"_

 _Sementara Sungmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang jelas saat ini ia hanya ingin menangis dan menangis._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

Flashback

Suara raungan hewan-hewan penghuni hutan mulai bersahutan tatkala selongsong panah hampir saja menghunus seekor rusa yang sedang menikmati segarnya dedaunan hutan tempat tinggalnya.

Sang pemilik panah itu menghela nafasnya dan mata elangnya menelanjangi kembali seisi hutan.

"Hari sudah gelap Yang Mulia, sebaiknya kita sudahi acara berburu kita kali ini" ucap seorang pengawal kepada sang Raja yang sangat bersemangat berburu. Padahal mereka telah berburu seharian, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat sang Raja merasa puas karenanya.

Sang Raja menghela nafas seraya berkata. "Baiklah, kita kembali ke Istana sekarang" titahnya yang langsung di patuhi oleh para pengawalnya.

5 ekor kuda yang mengangkut manusia itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan long-longan srigala, desisan ular, dan ramainya suara serangga malam untuk kembali menuju Istana.

.

.

Memasuki bulan ke 7 kehamilan sang Ratu membuat Raja semakin memperhatikan keadaan Istri dan calon buah hatinya. Sang Ratu pun sangat senang karena dengan kehadiran calon pewaris tahta mereka itu seluruh penghuni Istana maupun seluruh penduduk Kerajaan merasa senang dengan kehamilan Ratu mereka. Tapi sangat di sayangkan, sag Ibu suri yang sangat ia hormati tidak dapat melihat cucu pertama mereka dikarenakan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuh sang Ibu Suri membuatnya tak dapat hidup sedikit lebih lama untuk melihat kelahiran cucu pertamanya.

Malam telah menggeser kedudukan Siang, bulan pun kini telah menyingkirkan sang Matahari. Dalam ruangan dengan penyinaran tidak terlalu terang itu, seorang wanita yang tengah tersenyum sumringah itu mengusap lembut perutnya yang telah membuncit, seolah perutnya itu adalah benda paling berharga dan paling rapuh yang ia miliki. Senyuman manis itu tak henti-hentinya tersungging mengingat hanya 2 bulan lagi bayi yang ia nanti-nanti kehadirannya akan lahir ke dunia dan memperlihatkan pesonanya kepada dunia.

"Sibuk dengan calon Putra kita, Ratu-ku?" suara bass yang sangat ia kenali muncul dari belakang dengan senyuman menawan bertengger disana.

Sang Ratu pun berdiri danmenyambut kedatangan sang Suami penuh dengan suka cita.

"Baginda baru selesai berburu?" tanyanya dengan membuka pakaian terluar dari sang Suami.

Dengan masih tersenyum menawan, Kang In menundukkan kepalanya dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan perut buncit Jung Soo.

"Annyeong jagoan, Abeoji sangat menunggu kelahiranmu. Apa kau siap?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari sang Istri ia malah mengajak berkomunikasi bayi yang masih berada di dalam perut Jung Soo.

"Kkkkk~" Jung Soo hanya terkekeh saat melihat Kang In yang berusaha berkomunikasi dengan calon anak mereka.

" –Tentu saja Abeoji~" sahut Jung Soo menirukan suara seorang anak kecil.

Mereka berdua pun tertawa menyadari kekonyolan mereka. Sebuah moment sederhana namun langka untuk mereka lalui, mengingat banyaknya urusan yang harus Kang In lakukan hingga membuat waktunya dengan Istrinya sangat kurang. Di tatapnya mata menyejukkan milik Istrinya, betapa ia snagat teramat mencintai perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan melahirkan seorang anak untuknya dan memberikannya title 'Ayah' untuk dirinya.

"Saranghae… Teuki-ah" hati Jung Soo a.k.a Teukie bergetar mendengar pernyataan cinta dari sang Suami, bahkan sang Suami memanggil nama kecilnya yang selama ini jarang keluar dari bibir tipis Kang In. matanya berkaca-kaca dan menggumamkan kalimat.

"Nado Kanginie"

Kang In menarik tubuh Jung Soo untuk lebih dekat dengan dirinya, dan mengusap lembut punggung Jung Soo.

Chu

Bibir tipis Kang In menempel sempurna pada permukaan bibir Jung Soo, hanya mengecupnya sebentar. Dan itu mampu membuat Jung Soo merasakan desiran lembut yang menguar dari dalam dirinya.

.

.

.

Suara batuk yang menggelegar terdengar dari sebuah paviliun besar yang di jaga oleh beberapa pengawal yang siap siaga.

"Uhuukk uhuukk… Pengawal Shin, apa kau di –uhuukkk di luar?" panggilnya dengan suara terbata-bata karena batuk yang tak kunjung sembuh.

"Iya Yang Mulia" sahut 'Pengawal Shin' dari luar.

"Panggil Yang Mulia Raja kemari, ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya" ujarnya pelan karena meredam batuk yang ingin keluar, ia terlalu lelah untuk batuk. Mungkin umurnya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia"

Laki-laki yang usianya hampir berusia 90 tahun itu memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya seraya berujar.

"Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja" lirihnya.

.

.

.

Setelah mendapatkan pesan dari pengawal setia sang Ayah, Kang In pun melangkahkan kakinya bergegas menemui sang Ayah. Sedangkan Jung Soo yang beberapa waktu lalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan sang Suami hanya bisa menatap khawatir kearah punggung Kang In yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang di balik tembok.

"Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa" ujarnya dengan mengusap perutnya yang semakin membuncit. Perasaat tidak menyenangkan menyelimuti dirinya, dan ia berharap-harap cemas Kang In segera pulang dan membawa berita bagus.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba" ucap para pengawal yang berada di luar paviliun Sang Ayah.

Pintu besar itu terbuka dan Kang In memasukinya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Jarang sekali sang Ayah menyuruh dirinya datang ke paviliunnya di waktu malam seperti ini.

"Ada apa Ayahanda? Apa Ayahanda merasa tidak sehat?"

Selama ini sang ayah memang menyembunyikan penyakitnya dari Kang In, ia tak ingin sang anak terbebani dengan dirinya yang lambat laun melemah karena digerogoti usia dan penyakit.

Ia hanya ingin sang anak hidup dengan baik dan mengurus rakyatnya dengan baik, ia tak ingin Kang In mengabaikan tugasnya dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Ayah hanya ingin bicara sesuatu kepadamu anakku" ujarnya lemah.

Kang In menyerngit melihat kondisi sang Ayah yang selama ini ia kira baik-baik saja.

"Ayah –"

Tangan sang ayah terangkat memperingati sang anak supaya tidak memotong bicaranya terlebih dahulu.

"Dengarkan ayah, mungkin waktu ayah sudah tidak lama lagi… jadi.. ayah berpesan agar… kau –uhukk"

Batuk yang ia tahan selama ini keluar dan membuat Kang In semakin khawatir dengan keadaan sang Ayah. Apa sang Ayah selama ini menderita? Apa Ia kurang menaruh perhatian kepada sang ayah? Ia sangat merasa bersalah.

"-agar kau tidak melahirkan.. 2 calon Raja –" mata Kang In membulat mendengar ucapan sang Ayah. 2 calon Raja? Itu artinya 2 anak laki-laki? Kenapa?

"Ayah tidak ingin –uhukk kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali" lanjut laki-laki bermata sipit dengan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya.

mata sipit itu menerawang kejadian mengerikan yang sempat ia alami di masa lalu.

Pertarungan saudara mengerikan yang membuat Kerajaan hancur dalam sekejab. Cerita yang sebenarnya belum pernah ia ceritakan kepada Kang In yang menjadi putra tunggalnya.

Cerita kelam dimana sang Ayah dan saudaranya berebut kekuasaan untuk menjadi Raja di Kerajaan Lee. Cerita lama yang menyayat hatinya. Seluruh Kerajaan hancur dan banyak memakan korban yang tidak sedikit. Dirinya yang sewaktu itu masih kecil hanya bisa menangis melihat tubuh mayat-mayat perajurit berlumuran darah tergelatak dimana-mana.

Sang Ayah, sang Ibunda dan saudara dari ayahnya beserta seluruh perajuritnya tewas dalam peperangan tersebut.

saat itu usianya baru 15 tahun di daulat menjadi Raja selanjutnya karena hanya dirinya yang selamat dari kejadian tersebut. Hal itulah yang menjadikan dirinya kuat untuk bertahan hidup lebih lama dan membangun Kerajaan Lee kembali hingga seperti sekarang.

Kang In tertegun untuk beberapa lama. Ia menatap sendu sang Ayah, satu fakta yang baru ia ketahui, jika sang ayah sangat berjasa besar dalam perkembangan dan bahkan pembangunan Kerajaan yang baru ini.

berkat perjuangan beliau juga ia bisa menjadi Raja sekarang ini.

"Baik Ayahanda, hamba mengerti" di pegang erat ultimatum dari sang ayah dan ia bersugesti jika memiliki 2 anak lelaki adalah bencana bagi Kerajaan Lee.

Sang ayah hanya menatap sang anak dengan penuh harap. Ia tak ingin sang cucu mengalami hal yang serupa dengan mendiang ayahnya.

'Hal itu tidak boleh terjadi…lagi' batinnya berprinsip.

.

.

.

1 bulan berselang sang ayah yang telah lama menyembunyikan penyakitnya pun tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama. Ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sebelum bisa melihat cucu pertamanya.

Kang In dan Jung Soo merasa sangat kehilangan beliau. Mereka dan seluruh Kerajaan bersedih atas peristiwa tersebut. Bahkan Jung Soo sempat pingsan dan akhirnya tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pemakaman tersebut.

Pemakaman pun berlangsung lancar dan sangat memilukan.

.

.

.

.

Rintihan, teriakan yang teredam sayup-sayup terdengar dari sebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan temaram.

Seorang laki-laki berperawakan tegap dan wajah yang menawan namun terlihat sekali gurat kekhawatiran di wajah menawan itu. Kaki tegapnya melangkah kesana-kemari seakan kakinya tak dapat diam. Dengan sesekali ia melihat kearah kamar yang mengeluarkan rintihan memilukan itu.

'Berjuanglah, Teukie-ah' batinnya berharap-harap cemas.

Baru kali ini ia sangat merasa gelisah dan khawatir. Saat dimana ia dan sang Istri sangat nanti-nantikan telah tiba. Sang pewaris tahta yang beberapa saat lagi akan menghirup udara kebebasan dan merasakan dinginnya kehidupan dunia membuat seisi istana mengharapkan kehadiran bayi mungil itu.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar.

"Emmmphhhhbbb.. eengghhh.. heehhh.. heehh.. enghhh" teriakan serta rintihan Jung Soo teredam dengan lilitan kain putih yang tersumpal di mulutnya membuat dirinya semakin kuat menggigit kain putih itu. Peluh membanjiri wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lemas, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melahirkan seorang bayi yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan.

Untuk beberapa saat ia mengatur nafasnya mengikuti intruksi dari sang tabib. Kepalanya pening, namun di saat-saat ia merasakan kesakitan yang amat mendalam ia melihat siluet dirinya dan Kang In tersenyum sembari menggendong seorang bayi yang terlihat sangat tampan.

Ia tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis dan itu pun tertutup oleh lilitan kain di mulutnya. Entah energy darimana, ia pun kembali mengejan dan berjuang dengan sekuat tenaga, bahkan meski ia harus bertaruh nyawa untuk kelahiran sang bayi, ia rela. Ia akan berjuang dengan keras.

"Ayo Yang Mulia, anda pasti bisa. –Lihat, kepalanya sudah terlihat. Anda pasti bisa Yang Mulia" ucapan-ucapan postif terucap dari bibir kecil seorang tabib Kerajaan yang bertugas membantu sang Ratu melahirkan sang pewaris tahta. Ucapan sang tabib membuat dirinya semakin terpompa semangatnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

"EENNGGHHHHH –"

"OEKKKK… OEKKKK"

"Yang Mulia, anda berhasil" senyuman haru terukir di bibir sang tabib. Lega, 1 kata yang menggambarkan perasaannya detik ini, Ia hanya bisa tersenyum lega saat mendengar tangisan bayinya, tangisan yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Ia menjadi ibu sekarang..

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan tenganya sudah terkuras habis pasca melahirkan. Ia hanya ingin istirahat sejenak sebelum ia ia menggendong sang anak dan menyusuinya.

Diluar kamar.

Kang In tertegun. Jantungnya serasa berhenti selama sedetik. Tangisan seorang bayi terdengar dari bilik kamar yang sedang ia tunggui. Ia bernafas lega, dirinya telah resmi menjadi ayah sekarang.

Hatinya sangat bahagia, dan kabahagiaan itu sama sekali tak dapat ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Kau berhasil, Teukie-ah" lirihnya terharu.

.

.

.

Lee Siwon. Nama yang di berikan kepada anak pertama pasangan Raja dan Ratu Kerajaan Lee. Lee Siwon tumbuh menjadi pemuda kecil yang pemberani dan sopan. Paras tampannya membuat seluruh istana terpesona dengan paras menawannya.

Senyuman manis dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya terukir indah saat ia merasa senang.

Siwon yang sudah berumur 5 tahun sangat senang saat mendengar sang Ibunda tengah hamil lagi anaknya yang kedua.

Siwon kecil sangat tidak sabar menanti kehadiran sang adik. Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika ia bisa bermain bersama dengan adik kecilnya. Namun tidak dengan Kang In, ia sangat berharap-harap cemas dengan kedatangan calon buah hati mereka yang kedua.

Pasalnya ia khawatir jika anak keduanya adalah seorang pangeran. Kang In harus segera memberitahu sang Istri tentang hal ini.

.

.

"Ratu-ku"

Sesosok perempuan dengan paras cantik itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Senyuman manis tersungging di wajahnya tatkala melihat sang Suami tercintalah yang sedang memanggilnya. Namun senyumannya sedikit memudar saat melihat Kang In mendatanginya dengan wajah yang terkesan serius dan penuh tekanan.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" tanya Jung Soo dengan lembut.

Kang In melembutkan sorot matanya, bahunya merosot dan memperlihatkan sosok Kang In dengan segala kelemahannya. Jung Soo melihat keadaan sang Suami dengan segera mendekat kepada sosok yag tengah dalam keadaan rapuh itu.

Sorot mata lembut Jung Soo menatap intens sang Suami yang tak juga membuka suara lagi.

Ada apa? Hingga Kang In seperti ini. Masih menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis sang Suami ia pun mengusap lembut pundak Kang In.

Kang In mendongak. Ingin rasanya ia tak menyampaikannya, tapi… ini semua demi kebaikan semua.

"Ratu-ku" lirih Kang In dengan tegar menatap manic lembut sang Istri.

Jung Soo hanya menanti kata-kata yang lebih dari sang ia yakin sang Suami sedang ingin mengutarakan sesuatu, namun terlihat sulit bagi sosok panutan itu.

"Aku… berharap. Anak kedua kita adalah seorang Putri" akhirnya. Kalimat itu meluncur dengan lancer meski terdapat bumbu keraguan disana.

Jung Soo menatap Kang In dengan dahi berkerut. Rupanya sang Suami menginginkan seorang Putri untuk anak keduanya kelak.

Kemudian seulas senyum tipis pun merekah dari bibir merah nan tipis milik Jung Soo.

"Semoga kita segera memilikinya" terselip doa di dalam kalimat Jung Soo yang membuat Kang In sedikit lega dan sedikit terangkat beban di bahunya. Keduanya saling melempar senyum dan tak mengetahui jikalau takdir tak sesuai dengan harapan mereka.

Takdir yang membuat sesorang harus merasakan kerangkeng ghaib yang membelenggu hidupnya.

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

Jung Soo merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Aliran darahnya mengalir deras tak normal. Telinganya serasa tuli. Lemas, melihat sang 'Putri' kecilnya telah mengetahui jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang dengan melihat 'Putri' kesayangannya menangis sesenggukan. Tak tega melihat sang 'Putri' yang hanya berdiri di depannya dengan terhalang meja kecil sembari menangis deras.

Hati ibu mana yang tak tergores –ah ani. Hati ibu mana yang tak hancur melihat sang anak menangis karena ulah orang tua mereka sendiri, apalagi ini masalah kehidupan dan.. masa depan anaknya.

"Sungmin-ah" suara dengan getaran yang kenatara itu mengalun menyakitkan di telinga Sungmin kecil.

Ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis, dan menangis dengan kencang. Tak peduli jika ia mendapat predikan 'cengeng' ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal itu.

Hati Jung Soo merasa di tancap berpuluh-puluh panah dengan cara paksa. Perlahan ia berdiri dan mendekati tubuh mungil sang anak yang bergetar hebat.

Diusapnya kepala Sungmin sayang. Hatinya ikut hancur melebur dengan hancurnya perasaan sang anak.

"Dengarkan.. Eommonim" dengan terbata-bata ia merangkai kata-kata untuk membuat penjelasan kepada sang anak.

"Maafkan Eommonim… dan juga Abeoji-mu yang selama ini membohongimu sayang. Usiamu masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui cerita dibalik ini semua. Eommonim mohon… anak Eommonim yang baik ini bersabar untuk mendengar penjelasan Eommonim sampai waktunya tiba nanti. Nde?" Jung Soo tak dapat menahan airmatanya dan menangis dalam diam sembari merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kecil yang semakin bergetar.

.

.

15 tahun telah berlalu…

Tanpa disadari Putra mahkota Lee Siwon tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang gagah dan berparas tampan mempesona. Banyak sekali Raja-Raja dari berbagai Negara datang dan menawarkan Putrinya untuk di jodohkan kepada Siwon melalui perantara Raja Kang In tentunya.

Namun, laki-laki berusia 25 tahun itu menolak semua tawaran tersebut karena ia beralasan ingin menemukan calon Istrinya sendiri sesuai dengan perasaannya.

Berbeda dengan Siwon yang selalu berinteraksi dengan rakyatnya, Lee Sungmin sang 'Putri' Kerajaan sangat jarang berinteraksi dengan rakyatnya. Bahkan ia selalu mengenakan cadar ketika ia keluar dari istana. Sejak ia mengetahui jika ia adalah seorang laki-laki, ia tak seceria dahulu. Bahkan ia yang biasanya berceloteh ria sekarang lebih suka berdiam diri dan mengurung dirinya di kamar.

Flashback 2 tahun yang lalu..

Seorang 'perempuan' cantik dengan surai panjang terurai menatap kosong ke lantai yang sedang ia simpuhi.

2 orang di depannya tak henti-hentinya menceritakan sejarah dirinya yang sampai sekarang harus menjadi orang lain selama belasan tahun.

Ia sudah tidak menangis, ia sudah besar. Dan ia sudah mengetahui dengan detail bagaimana dirinya yang seorang laki-laki harus berpakaian dan bersikap layaknya seorang wanita pada umumnya.

Ia ingin sekali marah. Marah kepada orang tuanya? Bukan.

Percuma ia marah kepada orang tuanya yang membuatnya seperti ini. Toh, sampai kapanpun mereka tetaplah orang tuanya, dan selama ini pula kedua orang tuanya telah merawatnya hingga sebesar ini dengan kehidupan yang layak pula.

Ia marah kepada keadaan. Keadaan yang membuat kakek buyutnya berselisih dan berebut kekuasaan hingga mengakibatkan perang saudara dan yang paling memilukan adalah….. membuat dirinya menjadi seorang 'Putri'.

.

.

"Putra Mahkota telah tiba" suara dayang yang berada di luar paviliun Sungmin membuat sang empu yang ada di dalam kamar paviliun berjengkit. Ada perasaan senang dan juga pedih dalam satu waktu.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pemuda berparas tampan dengan pakaian Kerajaan yang sangat terlihat pas dan gagah jika di kenakan oleh Siwon.

"Hyung" lirih Sungmin.

Siwon tertegun saat mendengar panggilan tersebut. Ia sadar memang apa yang diucapkan Sungmin memang benar jika adik kesayangannya itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' tapi tetap saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan penampilan fisik sang adik yang masih tetap perempuan. Dan ia lebih suka jika Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Oppa'.

"Nde" sahut Siwon kemudian.

Grep

Sungmin merengkuh tubuh kekar Siwon dan melesakkan kepalanya di dada hangat milik sang kakak.

"Hyung, aku lelah" ucapan ambigu Sungmin membuat pikiran Siwon bercabang kemana-mana. Kata lelah sangat multitafsir hingga membuat dirinya harus menelaah baik-baik kata-kata tersebut.

"Istirahatlah" sahut Siwon sekenanya.

Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lembut dan menyesap wangi tubuh Sungmin yang membuat Siwon betah berlama-lama memeluk sang adik.

"Temani aku, hyung" ucap Sungmin dengan mendongak dan menatap penuh harap kepada Siwon.

'Oh tidak, Puppy eyes itu' batin Siwon menggeram.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat sang adik melancarkan puppy eyes itu ia tak dapat berkutik lagi. Dan itu membuatnya mati kutu.

"Arra, cha… sudah malam, istirahatlah. Oppa akan menemanimu"

Sungmin mendengus saat mendengatt Siwon memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Oppa'

'Padahal aku lebih suka memanggilnya, Hyung' batin Sungmin miris.

.

.

.

Annyeong~~

Typos are everywhere hahaahha… I know.

Bagaimana? Panjang kaan? Hahaha… hampir 3k lho.. hahaha..

Makasih buat saran2 serta masukan2 yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh penulisa amatiran yang berusia 18 thn ini hahaha… sita seneng bgt klo di kasih masukan. Engga tersinggung ato marah ko, malah sita seneng . so, jika ada ah maksudnya bnyak kesalahan dalam penulisan sita mohon di koreksi yaaaakkk :*

Makasih buat yang selalu Review di ff buluk ini huksss *Lemvar Ingus hahaaa..

Dan juga yang ngefav, ngefollow BAHKAN SIDERS juga hahaa..

Tobatlah engkau wahai siders sayang :*

Oh iya, yang mau berkawan yuk mari sita open house *eh maksudnya buka tangan lebar-lebar kok untuk menyapa kalian hehehe…

Buat yang mau aja^^ BBM 539DFFAC

Buat yang punya wattpad, yuk mampir di akun sita sita888 hehehe…

Sekian cuapcuap sita intinya Terima kasih udah ngesupport FF ini :*

 **BIG THANKS FOR :**

 **Kyuna36, nuralrasyid, Doyeng, intan ps, dhantieee, hanna, razbel cho, LauraChoilau324, kimikyumines, Kamira Fujika, ovallea, Nanda829, Guest, Rere, Park Heeni, julihrc, xiu. Zhiying, Guest(2), Lusiwonest, KyuMin ELF, TiffyTiffanyLee, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, KyuMin EvilAegyo, Altree Velonica, Calum'sNoona,fitriKyuMin, Za KyuMin, pumpkinEvil137,orange girls, chu, ShinYangChoi,cloudswan, imKM1004, adekyumin joyer, Kim hyun nie,fitri, Kyu. Rin. 71, Cywelf**

 **Yang namanya belum kecantum tegur sita aja ya ^^ hehe..**

 **Semakin banyak Review semakin cepat updatenya ^^**

 **So, RnR jusseyooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

 _Grep_

 _Sungmin merengkuh tubuh kekar Siwon dan melesakkan kepalanya di dada hangat milik sang kakak._

" _Hyung, aku lelah" ucapan ambigu Sungmin membuat pikiran Siwon bercabang kemana-mana. Kata lelah sangat multitafsir hingga membuat dirinya harus menelaah baik-baik kata-kata tersebut._

" _Istirahatlah" sahut Siwon sekenanya._

 _Diusapnya kepala Sungmin lembut dan menyesap wangi tubuh Sungmin yang membuat Siwon betah berlama-lama memeluk sang adik._

" _Temani aku, Hyung" ucap Sungmin dengan mendongak dan menatap penuh harap kepada Siwon._

' _Oh tidak, Puppy eyes itu' batin Siwon menggeram._

 _Bagaimana tidak? Saat sang adik melancarkan puppy eyes itu ia tak dapat berkutik lagi. Dan itu membuatnya mati kutu._

" _Arra, cha… sudah malam, istirahatlah. Oppa akan menemanimu"_

 _Sungmin mendengus saat mendengatt Siwon memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Oppa'_

' _Padahal aku lebih suka memanggilnya, Hyung' batin Sungmin miris._

.

.

.

Diusianya yang ke 20, ia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta kepada seseorang. Baik kepada perempuan karena ia bergender laki-laki, ataupun laki-laki karena penampilannya perempuan. Hal ini sangat membingungkan bagi sosok cantik dengan hanbok berwarna ungu muda yang terlihat sangat manis melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Sesekali hembusan nafas itu terhembus secara kasar saat ia merasakan jenuh dengan kehidupannya saat ini. Terlebih lagi ia lelah saat harus mengucapkan penolakan halus kepada setiap pemuda yang datang ke Kerajaan untuk melamar Sungmin secara terang-terangan. Bahkan tak sedikit pula pangeran-pangeran dari Negara lain ikut serta memperebutkan sosok molek dengan segala pesonanya.

Tangannya melemparkan batuan kecil yang ada di sekitarnya pada danau kecil yang tak jauh dari paviliunnya. Tempat dimana ia selalu kunjungi saat merasa jenuh.

"Apa hidupku akan selamanya seperti ini" gumamnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Matanya menerawang jauh. Menatap cerahnya langit sore dengan pesonanya yang tak dimiliki oleh siang maupun malam. Semburat sinar jingga mulai terlihat dan itu sangat indah di mata Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya…. Sebagai laki-laki" ucapnya dengan terselip sebuah harapan dalam disana.

.

.

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **®RESIKO BACA ADALAH TANGGAPAN®**

"Hyungie~ ayolah ajari aku memanah, aku ingin pandai memanah sepertimu" ucap seorang pemuda dengan pakaian Kerajaan berwarna hijau tosca yang tak henti-hentinya mengikuiti seorang namja berperawakan lebih maskulin dan bertubuh jangkung itu.

"Tidak, kau belajar dengan pengawal Kwon saja. Dia lebih ahli dariku" sebuah penolakan tegas keluar dari bibir tebal pemuda yang menarik kudanya itu.

Tak ingin kalah, pemuda berpakaian tosca tadi semakin melancarkan bujukannya.

"Ayolah Hyung, aku akan mengabulkan apapun yang kau inginkan" ucap pemuda berpipi chubby itu kembali melancarkan bujukan mautnya.

Sedangkah sang Hyung yang sedang menepuk-nepuk tubuh kuda-nya menoleh dan menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

"Kau akan mengabulkannya?" tanya sang Hyung dengan seringaian yang tak kunjung pudar.

Sedangkan pemuda yang sedari tadi membujuk sang Hyung pun berbinar saat mendapati sang Hyung mulai luluh dan sepertinya akan mengabulkan keinginannya belajar memanah.

"Nde, apapun. Ucapkan saja, aku akan segera mengabulkannya" ucap pemuda itu bersemangat.

Bukannya mengatakan apa yang diinginkannya, pemuda itu malah menunggangi kudanya dan menoleh sekilas kepada pemuda manis tadi.

"Kembalilah ke paviliunmu, dan jangan menggangguku lagi" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung memacu kudanya tanpa mempedulikan sang adik yang uring-uringan di belakang.

"YAAAA! AWAS KAU CHO KYUHYUN! AKAN KU CINCANG KAU KALAU PULANG NANTI!"

Cho Henry hanya bisa menatap sebal punggung sang kakak yang sudah jauh dari dirinya.

"Menyebalkan, ck" gerutunya sepanjang jalan. Sang kakak sama sekali tak pernah mengajarinya melakukan sesuatu, walaupun ia harus merengek dan melancarkan rayuan maut, sang kakak sama sekali tak bergeming. Tapi entah kenapa ia sama sekali tak bisa membenci sang kakak.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih memacu kudanya dengan cepat. Ia ingin mencari udara segar dan melakukan sesuatu yang baru sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Sungmin-ah" tampak gurat kecemasan dan kekhawatiran di paras tampan itu. Menatap sang adik dari atas hingga bawah. Sedikit kebesaran, tapi terlihat bagus di tubuh Sungmin. Hari ini Sungmin meminta pertolongannya untuk meminjamkan satu stel baju berburunya kepada sang adik. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin melakukan hal itu. Tapi ia merasa kasihan kepada sang adik kesayangan yang akhir-akhir ini Nampak murung. Mungkin tak ada salahnya jika mengijinkan Sungmin merasakan kehidupan layaknya laki-laki sekali saja. Begitulah pikir Siwon kala itu. Ia pun memutuskan memberikan Sungmin baju laki-laki untuk ia gunakan hari ini.

Keinginan sang adik tidaklah sulit. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktunya sehari menjadi dirinya sesungguhnya.

"Tentu saja, Hyung. Apakah bagus?" tanya Sungmin dengan merentangkan tangannya. Ah, ia merasa senang mengenakan pakaian ini. Ia merasa bebas dan hidup. Senyuman manis nan lebar yang akhir-akhir ini jarang merekah di bibir merah cherry itu mengembang kearah Siwon.

Siwon dengan kikuk tersenyum dan menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Tentu saja bagus, Sungmin-ah"

'Lebih bagus lagi kau mengenakan hanbok' batin Siwon melanjutkan.

Melihat ekspresi Siwon yang nampaknya tak tulus dari hati membuat Sungmin kembali murung.

"Terlihat buruk ya" ungkap Sungmin dengan nada sedih. Bahunya merosot dan memandang sendu lantai kamarnya.

Siwon yang melihat reaksi Sungmin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Meski Sungmin sangat cocok mengenakan hanbok, tapi dengan penampilan Sungmin yang sekarang ini –laki-laki– sama sekali tidak buruk. Dengan tubuh mungil seperti itu Sungmin terlihat seperti gadis tomboy yang hobi mengenakan pakaian laki-laki.

"Tidak Sungmin-ah, kau cocok mengenakan itu. Hyung berani bersumpah" ucap Siwon dengan nada serius.

Wajah bersih, mulus tanpa cela itu terangkat dan menatap intens mata milik sang kakak dan mencari sebuah kejujuran disana.

"Tapi kenapa ekspresi Hyung seperti itu" ia merajuk. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengilah dari kesalahan yang di buatnya. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan bagi Siwon.

Seulas senyuman geli terpatri di bibir Siwon dan tak lupa pula lesung pipi yang terlihat mempersona itu ikut muncul di masing-masing belahan pipi Siwon.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja Oppa belum terbiasa melihatmu dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang ini" ungkap Siwon jujur.

Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapan Siwon, ia lebih memilih mengemasi barang-barang yang ia butuhkan. Uang, air, dan beberapa barang terangkut dalam tas kecil yang terbuat dari kulit hewan.

Mata Siwon mengamati gerak-gerik Sungmin dengan seksama.

"Kau akan pulang jam berapa?" tanya Siwon kepada Sungmin. Khawatir jika sang ibu dan sang ayah menanyakan keberadaan Sungmin yang tak memerlihatkan batang hidungnya seharian. Tas kulit kecil itu tersampir di pundak sempit Sungmin. Sang empu telah siap dengan 'petualangannya' kali ini. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon dan berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

"Aku akan pulang pukul 7 malam. Jangan khawatirkan aku, aku bisa jaga diri. Dan satu hal yang aku minta darimu…. Anggap aku adik laki-lakimu saat kita hanya berdua" Sungmin berjalan melewati Siwon yang masih diam mencerna setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir merah sang adik.

Serasa ada sebuah bom dalam hatinya yang meledak saat menyadari betapa bodohnya ia yang selama ini selalu menganggap Sungmin adalah perempuan. Ia menyadari kesalahannya membuat Sungmin terlihat tak nyaman.

"Maafkan Hyung, Sungmin-ah" lirihnya yang tak terdengar oleh Sungmin.

.

.

.

.

Kaki mungil itu berjalan santai menuju ke sebuah hutan yang tak terlalu jauh dari Kerajaan. Kalian bertanya bagaimana caranya Sungmin keluar dari istana dengan mudah? Ia pemuda yang cerdik, karena ia dan Siwon berhasil menemukan sebuah jalan rahasia untuk keluar masuk ke istana tanpa satu orang pun yang tahu. Hal ini ia temukan saat mereka berusia 18 untuk Siwon, dan 13 tahun untuk Sungmin.

Semilir angin terasa sangat menyejukkan bagi Sungmin karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya keluar dari istana tanpa mengenakan cadar dan tentunya dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda.

'Menyenangkan sekali' batinnya girang.

Mata rubah itu menatap satu per satu tumbuhan atau pepohonan yang ia lalui. Entah kakinya akan membawa dirinya kemana, ia akan mengikutinya.

Bibir merah itu menyunggingkan senyuman lebar tatkala melihat berpuluh-puluh kupu-kupu bak menari dihadapannya. Kakinya terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

"Waaah… banyak sekali.. mereka indah" pekiknya tak tahan.

Hatinya terlampau senang. Ia tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Merasa bebas, tanpa aturan, tanpa belenggu yang tak kasat mata melilitnya.

SRAKK

Sungmin terkesiap. Suara yang terdengar kasar itu membuatnya waspada seketika. Parahnya ia sama sekali tak bisa bela diri, ia pun mengambil pisau kecil dari balik baju yang ia kenakan. Ia membuka pisau kecil tersebut dan bersiap mengarahkan kepada apapun nanti yang menyerangnya.

Entah itu hewan buas, atau kawanan perampok. Membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

'Tenang Sungmin… pasti hanya kelinci kecil yang imut.. tenang.. tenang' batinnya bersugesti.

"Sial"

Sungmin melebarkan matanya saat mendengar sebuah umpatan yang jelas-jelas adalah suara pria.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tak tenang. Ia takut jika seeorang itu adalah perampok atau… pembunuh.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriak Sungmin saat seekor rusa besar keluar dari balik semak-semak tebal sambil berlari kencang.

Ia menutup rapat-rapat mata rubahnya dan meringkuk sembari melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. Takut dengan segala kemungkinan ia lebih memilih bersembunyi. Meski jati dirinya sebagai laki-laki harus tercabik-cabik karena sikapnya sendiri. oh, dalam keadaan seperti ini kau masih memikirkan jati dirimu Lee Sungmin?

ZRASSHHH

Seperti suara pedang tengah membelah sebuah benda terdengar membuat Sungmin semakin menutup rapat matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar saking takutnya.

"Hey kau! Kau laki-laki atau apa?" suara bass itu membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang. Namun, ia membelalakkan matanya. Hey? Apa katanya, laki-laki atau apa? Orang ini benar-benar meragukan gendernya. Ia sontak berdiri dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"YA! KA –"

Kedua pasang manic itu saling beradu. Foxy dan onyx yang saling beradu pandang itu menyelami masing-masing pesona yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing empu.

Selama beberapa saat beradu pandang dengan sosok pemuda yang tak ia kenali itu membuat dada Sungmin berdetak di luar kendali. 'Jantungku kenapa ini?' batinnya panik. Selama hidupnya ia belum pernah mengalami hal semacam ini apa ini sebuah penyakit yang mematikan? Ia yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata yang tak sengaja tercipta itu.

Mata Sungmin tak bisa berhenti menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Mulai dari rumput, pohon, ranting, lumut bahkan serangga yang tak luput dari indra penglihatannya. Jujur ia merasa gugup bertemu dengan sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan menurutnya.

Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah karena pemikirannya beberapa detik lalu. 'Apa tadi aku bilang dia tampan?' pikirnya memikirkan perkataannya kembali.

Kyuhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama. Ia berkutik saat ia menatap dalam mata foxy bening yang sangat indah itu. Ia yakin jika dilihat dari pakaiannya sosok di depannya adalah seorang laki-laki. Namun jika ia lihat dengan teliti, wajah sosok di depannya sangat cantik. Dahi yang tak tertutupi oleh apapun terlihat sangat indah dan mulus, hidung mungil namun mancung sangat pas untuk ukuran wajahnya yang bisa dibilang kecil namun pipi chubby-nya terlihat menggemaskan. Tak lupa bibir berbentuk unik menyerupai huruf 'M' terlihat segar berwarna merah bak buah cherry yang ranum dan manis.

Kyuhyun berdehem untuk mngurangi rasa yang tak dapat ia definisikan sendiri. matanya tak bisa lepas dari sosok dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa berjongkok seperti orang bodoh disitu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik yang tak dapat ia tahan. Kembali ke sikapnya yang semula, ia mencoba bersikap tegas dan angkuh.

Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya saat pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia kenal itu berkata begitu kasar kepada dirinya. Ini kan kesalahan pemuda itu, kenapa malah dia yang serasa dipojokkan?

Sungmin membenahi bajunya yang terlipat karena ia berjongkok dan meringkuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya mencoba menantang mata tajam Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang bodoh? Aku hanya –hanya mencari liontinku yang jatuh di tanah" ucap Sungmin yang mendapat sebuah lampu diatas kepalanya.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. ia pun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan remeh.

"Lalu teriakan tadi apa? Hm?" kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlipat di depan dadanya sembari tak menghilangkan tatapan remeh yang sedari tadi tampak mengintimidasi sosok mungil dihadapannya.

Sosok mungil itu sedang memeras seluruh isi kepalanya untuk mendapatkan ide yang masuk akal. Namun nyatanya buntu, pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Tatapan dari Kyuhyun sungguh membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"ITU KARENA KAU MENGAGETKANKU BODOH" teriak Sungmin tanpa sadar. Ia tak tahan mendapat tatapan intens dari pemuda yang membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal itu.

Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawanya dan hanya berusaha hanya menyeringai. Sosok di depannya terlihat menggemaskan dengan sifat polosnya.

Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu penasaran dengan pemuda manis dihadapannya. Namun, ada yang membuatnya mengganjal.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

To Be Continue~

Makasih yang masih ngikutin FF ini ^^ *ketjupBasaaahhReaders :p

Dan makasih juga udah memberi apresiasi kepada FF ini, dan makasih kritik serta masukannya^^ sita terima dengan senang hati karena sita masih belajar^^

Sita minta maaf gak bisa bales Review kalian masing2 *bow

Yang ngeFAV, ngeFOLLOW, NGEREVIEW, dan SIDERS yang belum pada tobat2 :v

Thank you so damn much for you all *Belepotan ahahaa..

 **BIG HUG AND KISS FOR :**

 **Park Heeni, Kimikyumines, Kyuna36, Lusiwonest, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, xiu. Zhiying, PumpkinEvil137, ovallea, Altree Velonica, Za KyuMin, Mheishiee. Taeminnie, ratu kyuhae, MySecret Kyumin137, razbel cho, Guest, hanna, Tata, Rheeming, wdespita elfjoy, orange girls, Karen kouzuki, dhantiee, LauraChoiLau324, seira minkyu, ShinYangChoi, TiffyTiffanyLee, chu, megakyu, gyumin4ever, imKM1004, Calum'sNoona, Lee mingma, gyu137, fitriKyuMin, cloudswan, intan ps, fitri, Guest, Kyu. Rin. 71, ryeota. Yamandharlie, YuRhanChan, KyuMin ELF.**

 **Yang belum kesebut tegor sita ndeee, map kalo ada kesalahan penulisan^^**

 **sita**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

" _Kau kenapa berjongkok seperti orang bodoh disitu?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sarkastik yang tak dapat ia tahan. Kembali ke sikapnya yang semula, ia mencoba bersikap tegas dan angkuh._

 _Sungmin tak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya saat pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia kenal itu berkata begitu kasar kepada dirinya. Ini kan kesalahan pemuda itu, kenapa malah dia yang serasa dipojokkan?_

 _Sungmin membenahi bajunya yang terlipat karena ia berjongkok dan meringkuk beberapa saat yang lalu. Matanya mencoba menantang mata tajam Kyuhyun._

" _Siapa yang bodoh? Aku hanya –hanya mencari liontinku yang jatuh di tanah" ucap Sungmin yang mendapat sebuah lampu diatas kepalanya._

 _Kyuhyun berdecih pelan saat mendengar penjelasan Sungmin. ia pun memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan remeh._

" _Lalu teriakan tadi apa? Hm?" kedua tangan Kyuhyun terlipat di depan dadanya sembari tak menghilangkan tatapan remeh yang sedari tadi tampak mengintimidasi sosok mungil dihadapannya._

 _Sosok mungil itu sedang memeras seluruh isi kepalanya untuk mendapatkan ide yang masuk akal. Namun nyatanya buntu, pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar. Tatapan dari Kyuhyun sungguh membuat dirinya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini._

" _ITU KARENA KAU MENGAGETKANKU BODOH" teriak Sungmin tanpa sadar. Ia tak tahan mendapat tatapan intens dari pemuda yang membuat jantungnya tak bisa berdetak normal itu._

 _Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan tawanya dan hanya berusaha hanya menyeringai. Sosok di depannya terlihat menggemaskan dengan sifat polosnya._

 _Pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu penasaran dengan pemuda manis dihadapannya. Namun, ada yang membuatnya mengganjal._

" _Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **®RESIKO BACA ADALAH TANGGAPAN®**

Sungmin menyerngitkan dahinya kala Kyuhyun bertanya seperti itu. Bertemu? Ia bahkan tak pernah melihat sosok tegap di depannya ini. Pemuda manis itu belum berani membuka suaranya. Dahinya berkerut dan bibir pouty-nya mengerucut imut.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin mengamati wajah manis itu secara intens. Ia rasa pernah bertemu dengan sosok di hadapannya, tapi ia juga tak yakin dengan hal itu.

Bulu mata lentik itu… kenapa pria mempunyai bulu mata selentik itu? Ahhh! Untuk apa ia mengamati hal konyol seperti itu. Diusirnya segala bentuk pujian untuk pemuda mungil yang sukses membuat dirinya tertarik itu.

"Aku rasa tidak" ucap Sungmin pada akhirnya.

Ia tak bisa mengenali pemuda itu sebelumnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan mulutnya untuk tak melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut meski masih menggunakan nada yang terlampau dingin. Ini bukan seperti dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Biasanya ia seakan tak peduli dengan orang lain, namun sekarang malah ia merasa tertarik dengan seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu" jawab Sungmin dengan berusaha tidak gugup.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan seringaiannya dan berusaha menahan amarahnya yang sedikit tersulut karena jawaban Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak memuaskan baginya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu" kata-kata itu seperti menusuk kedalam hati Sungmin. Namun pemuda manis itu hanya bisa memertahankan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun masih mengamati sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Ada perasaan menggangjal saat bertemu dengan pemuda itu, padahal baru saja pemuda itu mengatakan jika ia belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta pasca Kyuhyun menanyakan nama pemuda bertubuh mungil itu. Manic bening milik Sungmin mengarah pada Kyuhyun. "Entah" jawabnya asal namun jujur. Ia memang tak memiliki tujuan kemana ia harus pergi saat ini, namun ia pastikan waktu yang sangat langka ini akan ia pergunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya meski Cuma satu hari.

Pemuda bermata hazel itu bisa melihat kilat keresahan pada mata bening milik Sungmin. "Bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan padamu tempat yang menarik" jujur ini baru pertama kali Kyuhyun mengajak seseorang dengan langsung. Entah angin apa yang membuatnya 'sedikit' tertarik dengan pemuda yang baru saja ia jumpai itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lama. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tanda ia penasaran.

"Kemana?" tanya yang membuahkan senyuman tipis di bibir Kyuhyun yang sangat sukar untuk dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

.

.

.

Sebuah helaan nafas terdengar memenuhi ruangan yang sebenarnya luas itu. Sebelah tangannya terulur memijat kepalanya yang seakan diikat erat oleh sebuah tali tak kasat mata. Matanya tak focus menatap kertas-kertas yang ada dihadapannya. Pikirannya melayang saat beberapa waktu lalu ia mendapati seorang pangeran lagi yang menanyakan 'Putri'nya.

Jika ia memiliki 'Putri' yang sesungguhnya, mungkin ia tak akan susah untuk melepaskan anaknya pada pangeran bangsawan yang menanyakan anaknya. Tapi, keadaan berkata lain.

"Jika seperti ini aku bisa gila" gumamnya dengan masih memijat pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya erat.

'Maafkan Aboeji, Sungmin-ah'

Ia teringat bagaimana kejamnya ia saat memaksa Sungmin-nya untuk menjadi seorang 'Putri' di Kerajaannya. Tak mempedulikan perasaan sang anak yang sebenarnya teriris, hancur berkeping-keping saat mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi.

Wajah bangsawannya meredup saat mengingat sikap sang anak bungsu yang sekarang lebih banyak diam, dan cenderung menutup dirinya. Padahal dulu, ia adalah anak yang ceria dan periang.

'Aboeji memiliki banyak kesalahan yang tak terampunkan padamu, Sungmin-ah'

Ia membenturkan dahinya pada tumpukan kertas diatas mejanya dan merenung di ruangan yang hanya berbalut sepi.

Kicauan-kicauan berbagai macam burung berpadu seakan menjadi sebuah melodi nyanyian indah pendamai suasana yang sunyi, sepi, dan tanpa pembicaraan. Hanya semilir angin yang menemani mereka.

Hijau, sejauh mata memandang.

Pamuda mungil itu tak henti-hentinya menatap takjub pada pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Hamparan warna hijau dari berbagai macam pohon yang memenuhi hutan yang sedang ia singgahi.

"Ini… tempat yang indah" puji Sungmin tulus. Meski matanya sama sekali tak teralih, tapi pemuda yang berada tak jauh darinya cukup pintar mendengar kalimat tersebut. Dan hanya deheman dari pemuda itu yang menjadi sebuah jawaban.

"Darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" kepalanya menoleh pada Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Tanpa Sungmin sadari ia sangat lekat mengamati wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang terpejam damai. Tampan, adalah definisi yang pas bagi sosok tersebut. Semilir angin yang membawa helaian rambut Kyuhyun yang sebagian terbebas menambah pesonanya. "Aku tahu aku tampan" satu kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Sungmin kelabakan dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah diperhatikan lebih teliti wajah Sungmin sekarang telah memerah karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan Kyuhyun secara intens.

Malu? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, coba bayangkan jika kau tertangkap basah sedang menatap lekat SESAMA JENIS DENGANMU? WTF!

Kyuhyun terkekeh saat melihat tingkah yang menurutnya menggemaskan bagi kategori seorang pria. "K-Kau berbicara apa?" cicit Sungmin tanpa berani menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya dan merenggangkan tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda itu sekilas.

"Tidak, lupakan…" membuahkan tatapan heran serta dengusan kesal dari pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

Keheningan kembali melingkupi mereka. Tak satu pun dari mereka hendak memulai percakapan. Sama-sama mencari ketenangan dan keheningan.

KRAKKSS

GREP

Mendengar suara tersebut, Sungmin secara otomatis langsung mendekat kepada Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram lengan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya tersebut. Sorot wajahnya memancarkan raut kekhawatiran dan ketakutan. Kyuhyun masih terkaget, bukan Karena entah suara apa itu, tapi karena sebuah remasan di lengannya membuat nafasnya tercekat untuk beberapa saat. Dapat ia cium aroma tubuh pemuda yang baru ia kenal tersebut. Aroma vanilla yang sangat menenangkan merambat ke kedua lubang hidung mancung pemuda bertubuh tegap itu.

'Miauuuww' seekor kucing berwarna hitam keluar dari balik semak-semak yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ternyata hanya seekor kucing hitam yang keluar. Pikirannya melayang-layang seandainya yang keluar itu adalah seekor singa besar, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa meski di dalam bajunya terdapat senjata yang mungki bisa ia pergunakan untuk melawan hewan karnivora terseebut.

Tersadar dengan apa yang ia pegang, ia pun menoleh dan… sang empu pun menatapnya.

'Apa sedari tadi dia menatapku?' tanya Sungmin dalam hati.

Kyuhyun masih betah menatap mata foxy indah itu dari jarak dekat. Begitu polos, begitu indah dan sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Sungmin ikut serta mengamati sosok tampan di depannya, mata hazel yang menawan dan tajam, hidung mancungnya, pipi yang sedikit chubby dengan beberapa bekas jerawat yang bukan memperburuk tampilannya tapi malah membuatnya jauh lebih gentle. Dan terakhir pandangan Sungmin jatuh pada bibir merah yang tepat dihadapannya.

Sungmin meneguk liurnya susah. Entah kenapa ia sangat tergoda dengan bibir merah tersebut. Tak sadar ia jika bibir merah itu semakin dekat dengannya, gejolak dalam hatinya semakin membuncah.

Dari pihak Kyuhyun pula sangat menginginkan bibir mungil dengan bentuk unik tersebut, begitu menggoda dan… manis.

CHU~

Entah setan apa yang menyurupi mereka hingga keduanya saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Bibir tebal itu menempel sempurna di atas permukaan bibir M tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap foxy indah tersebut sebelum ia terpejam untuk menambah intensitas ciuman mereka. Ia melumat penuh bibir atas Sungmin, melumatnya, menghisapnya seperti sebuah manisan yang biasanya di buat oleh Juru masak Kerajaan khusus untuknya saat kecil dulu. Kenyal, manis, dan seperti candu.

"Empphhh" desahan Sungmin memenuhi indera pendengaran Kyuhyun yang terdengar sangat sexy.

Tangan besarnya sudah berada di belakang tengkuk milik Sungmin dan menahan leher itu untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman yang memabukkan tersebut.

Sesekali Sungmin membalas lumatan pada bibir yang mamanas itu. Ia sedikit kaku, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya berciuman, apalagi dengan seorang pria.

Pria? Mata Sungmin sontak terbuka secara otomatis saat menyadari ia masih berada dalam rengkuhan pemuda tampan yang membiusnya. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana semangatnya pemuda itu saat memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri dengan mata terpejam. Ini memang nikmat, bibirnya sangat dimanja oleh Kyuhyun. Tapi ini salah..

Plop

Sungmin menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi pergulatan penuh nikmat itu. Nafas keduanya pendek-pendek. Bibir mereka memerah dan bengkak pasca ciuman tadi.

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda yang tengah menunduk itu. Otaknya kembali tersadar, bagaimana bisa ia mencium pemuda tersebut. Bahkan ia sangat menikmati manisnya bibir itu tadi. SHIT! Ia mulai tidak waras gara-gara ciuman tadi.

Sungmin tak tahu harus bertindak seperti apa sekarang? Haruskah ia menatap Kyuhyun lagi? Atau…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Sungmin berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Kyuhyun tanpa sepatah kata pun. Pikirannya melayang-layang saat ciuman tadi, dan betapa ia menyukai bibir tebal itu melumat habis bibirnya. Tanpa sadar ia memegangi bibirnya sendiri dan merasakan sensasi yang tertinggal di bibir tersebut.

Sedangkan pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu hanya bisa menatap kosong punggung pemuda yang berhasil menyita perhatiannya tersebut.

Ada perasaan tak rela saat melihat pemuda itu berjalan menjauh tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Tidak, ia tidak rela jika pertemuan pertama mereka adalah sekaligus perpisahan terakhir bagi mereka.

Ia memegang dadanya yang masih berdetak cepat. Tapi tak secepat ia bersama pemuda tadi.

Apa ia sudah jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki?

"ARRRGGTTT" Kyuhyun menggeram dan mencengkeram kuat surai hitam kecoklatan miliknya. Terlalu rumit untuk mendefinisikan perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

.

..

.

Senja mulai menjelang. Ratusan burung terbang di atas langit jingga yang menenangkan tersebut. Langkah kaki pendek itu terhenti di sebuah pavilun. Ya, itu adalah paviliunnya sendiri. akhirnya ia kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula. Kehidupannya menjadi seseorang yang pada aslinya bukan dirinya sendiri. mengubur, dan membuang jauh-jauh jati dirinya dan memasang apik topeng jati dirinya yang baru.

Ia memasuki paviliun dengan bergegas sebelum seseorang melihatnya dalam versi laki-laki.

Setelah memasuki kamarnya ia duduk di balik meja yang biasa ia singgahi. Tangan lentiknya terulur membuka sebuah cermin berukuran sedang yang letaknnya tak jauh dari mejanya.

Mengamati setiap lekuk wajahnya melalui cermin tersebut. Wajah datar yang biasa mewarnai hari-harinya itu terpantul disana.

"Aku lebih suka mengenakan pakaian ini" gumamnya dengan mengusap lembut pakaian yang membalut dadanya tersebut.

Raut wajah dalam cermin itu berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran saat mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak tak wajar walau hanya menatap mata hazelnya.

Matanya menerawang pertemuan konyol mereka. Dimana saat pemuda itu menggodanya, dan dimana saat ia tersipu malu saat ketahuan menatap lekat pemuda itu diam-diam.

"Siapa nama pemuda itu" lirihnya miris. Memang miris disaat dirinya yang keluar sebagai sosok seorang laki-laki malah bertemu dengan pemuda dan kemudian berciuman dengannya. Padahal itu adalah pengalaman berciuman pertamanya dan itu dengan seorang laki-laki.

Sungmin bisa gila jika memikirkan pemuda yang berhasil menaut hatinya tersebut.

Perlahan ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ia bisa membersihkan dirinya dan melepaskan penatnya karena seharian ia berjalan kesuatu tempat. Satu persatu ia melucuti pakaiannya dan hanya tersisa sebuah kain tipis berbentuk celana yang menutupi kejantananya. Kita skip saja bagian ini ya hahaha...

Setelah selesai denga acara mandinya ia pun keluar dan berjalan menuju ruangan khusus untuk memilih baju serta aksesoris yang memenuhi ruangan khusus di peruntukkan untuk dirinya.

Tangannya dengan terampil memilih hanbok berwarna pink dengan aksesoris sederhana. Matanya mulai redup. Ia akan mengenakannya lagi, ia akan menjadi sesorang 'Putri' lagi.

Matanya berkaca-kaca dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Perlahan lelehan airmata pun menuruni wajah putihnya. Ia menangis dalam diam, hanya bertemankan ruangan pribadinya yang seolah menjadi saksi bisu tangisan memilukan dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar yang penuh dengan warna merah bata, seorang laki-laki bersurai hitam kecoklatan tengah memijat pelipisnya. Kepalanya pusing pasca ia pulang dari bukit yang biasa ia kunjungi. Namun hal ini berbeda karena ia tidak sendiri, ia bersama pemuda manis yang baru Ia kenal dan ia dengan lancing mencium pemuda itu. Apa kalian pikir itu bukan hal yang konyol? Oh ayolah, ia seorang putera mahkota di Kerajaannya.

"Sial" umpatnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok yang menawan itu. Andai dia seorang perempuan ia pasti sudah mempersunting sosok tersebut, meskipun mereka belum saling kenal.

DEG

Ia baru ingat jika selama ini ia memimpikan jika ia akan menikahi seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Lee. Kepalanya mendadak pening, otaknya seakan terbelah dengan salah satu bagian memimpikan Putri Kerajaan Lee, dan sebagian lagi menginginkan sosok pemuda manis itu.

"Aku bisa gila" gumamnya.

Ia pun merebahkan dirinya pada futonnya yang nyaman. Memikirkan 2 sosok berbeda namun memiliki tempat yang sama di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba satu ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ide gila yang mungkin membuat kedua orang tuanya akan melotot mendengarnya.

"Lusa aku akan melamar Putri Kerajaan Lee" ucapnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Bahkan sebuah seringaian kecil tercipta di bibir merahnya. Ia membayangkan jika ia akan bersanding dengan 'perempuan' impiannya tersebut.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Masih kurang panjang? Aduuuuhhh *AmpuniHayatiiiii

Sita mah apa atuh gak bisa bikin chapter panjang2 kek author2 yang lain hukssss *pundung

KYUMIN MOMENT UDAH DATANG NOOOOH hahahaha… yang kemaren2 nanyain kyumin moment :v

Oh iy, buat reviewnya kemarin makasiiiih bgt yaaak luph yuuu :* jan bosen Review lagiiiii *cubitYangGakMauReview

 **BIG HUG FOR :**

 **Kimikyumines, mheshiee. Taeminnie, princess cho, fitri, KyuNa36, cloudswan, ovallea, Za KyuMin, LuSiwonest, LauraChoilau324, nabeshima, abilhikmah, kyu. Rin. 71, TiffyTiffanyLee, hanna, chu, orange girls, MySecret Kyumin137, MegaKyu, intan ps, KyuMin ELF, Rheeming , jihyunlee137, Park Heeni, ShinYangChoi, Altree Velonica, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, PumpkinEvil137, seira minkyu, razbel cho, gyumin4ever, Guest, nuralrasyid, Lee mingma, Cywelf, Karen Kouzuki, imKM1004, wdespita elfjoy, fitriKyuMin, sausbotol, YuRhachan, Calum'sNoona, inyezreceel92, gyu137, ahjummaHan, Lee Xiu Zhi, adekyumin joyer, joy04.**

 **RnR FOR NEXT CHAPTER ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

 _Ia baru ingat jika selama ini ia memimpikan jika ia akan menikahi seorang Putri dari Kerajaan Lee. Kepalanya mendadak pening, otaknya seakan terbelah dengan salah satu bagian memimpikan Putri Kerajaan Lee, dan sebagian lagi menginginkan sosok pemuda manis itu._

" _Aku bisa gila" gumamnya._

 _Ia pun merebahkan dirinya pada futonnya yang nyaman. Memikirkan 2 sosok berbeda namun memiliki tempat yang sama di hati seorang Cho Kyuhyun._

 _Tiba-tiba satu ide terlintas di kepalanya. Ide gila yang mungkin membuat kedua orang tuanya akan melotot mendengarnya._

" _Lusa aku akan melamar Putri Kerajaan Lee" ucapnya dengan nada penuh percaya diri. Bahkan sebuah seringaian kecil tercipta di bibir merahnya. Ia membayangkan jika ia akan bersanding dengan 'perempuan' impiannya tersebut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **®RESIKO BACA ADALAH TANGGAPAN®**

Hari masih pagi, namun Kyuhyun sudah tak sabar untuk sampai di istana Kerajaan Lee. Ia sudah mengatakan semua keinginannya pada kedua orang tuanya malam hari sebelum ia berangkat ke Kerajaan Lee.

Ia terkekeh mengingat bagaimana ekspresi dari kedua orang tuanya, apalagi sang adik yang sebenarnya ingin ikut serta bersama dirinya hari ini

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Malam yang senyap, sesenyap suasana di sebuah ruangan keluarga Cho yang di dalamnya terdapat sang Raja Cho Hangeng, sang Ratu Cho Heenim, sang Pangeran Cho henry dan sang Pewaris Kerajaan Cho Kyuhyun. Keempatnya masih dalam suasana hening pasca mendengar perkataan dari sang Putera sulung mereka.**

" **Kenapa mendadak sekali? Kau tahu kan Aboeji-mu baru saja datang dari Kerajaan Kwon untuk membatalkan perjodohanmu dengan Putri-nya Dan dengan tiba-tiba kau menyatakan ingin melamar putri Kerajaan Lee? Apa kau bisa memikirkan itu dengan baik Cho Kyuhyun?" sang Ratu mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Ia sangat lelah menghadapai tingkah laku sang anak yang suka sekali bertindak seenaknya sendiri. terlihat Cho Hangeng memijat pelipisnya yang serasa mencekam hingga ke tengkuknya. Ia teramat mengetahui betul sifat sang anak, bagaimana bisa ia memiliki pewaris Kerajaan seperti Kyuhyun, batinnya miris.**

" **Sekarang ini aku serius Eommonim, abeonim"**

 **Henry mendengus melihat sang kakak yang sedang memasang muka memelas. 'sangat tidak cocok dengan perilakunya setiap hari' dengusnya dalam hati. Ia lebih memilih diam dan mendengarkan para orang dewasa melakukan diskusi atas kelakuan sang kakak.**

" **Cho Kyuhyun" suara berat sang ayah mengalun menengahi percakapan Heenim dan Kyuhyun.**

 **Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sang ayah. "Nde" balasnya singkat.**

" **Jika kau serius dengan apa yang kau inginkan, temui dia seorang diri. Bicaralah dengan Raja Lee jika kau menginginkan Putrinya untuk menjadi permaisurimu kelak" titah Hangeng dengan bijak. Ia hanya berharap jika Kyuhyun bisa bersikap dewasa dan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan usahanya sendiri. Heenim hanya bisa diam dan menanti jawaban dari anaknya. Sementara Henry tak yakin jika sang kakak akan melakukannya –**

" **Besok. Aku akan menemui Raja Lee" ucapnya mantap. Heenim tak dapat menutupi rasa terkejutnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang terkesan buru-buru.**

" **Pikirkan dengan baik, Cho Kyuhyun" ucap Sang Ratu memperingatkan.**

 **Henry hanya cengo mendengar kalimat tersebut. Tak menyangka jika sang kakak akan melakukan hal tersebut, ia menjadi penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya sang putri Kerajaan Lee hingga membuat sang kakak begitu berniat untuk melamarnya.**

" **Besok aku ikut dengan Hyungnim" ucap henry spontan. Heenim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan sang bungsu. Sementara Kyuhyun melotot kearah henry.**

" **Tidak! Kau tidak boleh ikut. Aboenim, tolong larang henry untuk ikut serta denganku" pinta Kyuhyun dengan penuh harap kepada sang raja.**

" **Henry-ah, biarkan Hyungmu berangkat sendiri" ucapan sang raja tak pelak membuat Kyuhyun menyeringai puas kearah henry dan dibalas dengan rengutan tak senang dari sang adik.**

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Di pagi hari yang indah, namun tak seindah suasana hati seorang 'Putri' yang sedang memandang keluar dari dalam jendela kamarnya.

Ia ingin sekali keluar seperti tempo hari. Ia akui 2 hari yang lalu adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan perasaan bebas dan tanpa tekanan. Bertahun-tahun ia menanggung tekanan yang tiada henti. Pandangannya meredup saat ingat bagaimana susahnya ia menahan gejolak nalurinya sebagai laki-laki dan terpendam dalam balutan anggun serta penampilan cantik dirinya.

"Yang Mulia Raja telah tiba" Sungmin terkesiap mendengarnya. Ia mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Bergegas ia bangkit dan mempersiapkan dirinya menyambut kedatangan sang ayah yang tiba-tiba mengunjungi paviliunnya.

Ia menata hanboknya dan bersiap melakukan penghormatan kepada sang ayah. Pintu telah terbuka dan sag ayah pun memasuki kamarnya.

"Putri-ku" suara bass itu mengalun begitu mneyakitkan di hati Sungmin. "Nde, Yang Mulia" jawab Sungmin sopan.

Kangin tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh sang anak dan mengatakan 'Putera-ku sayang, ayah sangat menyayangimu' namun kewibawaan menghadang semuanya. Keegoisannya mengikis keinginannya.

"Keluarlah dengan pakaian indahmu, temui ayah di ruang utama. Ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu" ucapan itu tak pelak membuat Sungmin kaget. Ini pasti acara lamaran dari pangeran-pangeran yang sama sekali tak ia kenal. Sejujurnya ia lelah jika harus melakukan penolakan halus kepada ratusan pria yang menginginkannya.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba mengerti" balas Sungmin dengan membungkukkan badannya.

Kangin hanya mnegangguk dan berbalik menjauhi Sungmin yang sedang menatap sendu punggung sang ayah.

'Bolehkah aku mengatakan jika aku lelah. Aboeji?' batin Sungmin menjerit.

.

.

.

Setelah polesan terakhir. Para dayang pun memakaikan hanbok berwarna merah maroon dengan hiasan berwarna emas yang sangat terlihat mewah, surai hitam legam yang panjang terlilit rapi dan berhiaskan tusuk rambut emas yang dipadukan dengan batu emerald indah disana.

Setelah semuanya selesai ia melihat pantulan dirinya di sebuah cermin besar dihadapannya.

Cantik, seperti biasa. Namun matanya tak bisa berbohong, ia sangat tidak nyaman dengan sosok didalam cermin itu. Tak ada senyuman disana, hanya ada guratan sedih yang tersamarkan oleh pesonanya.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Putri sangat cantik" puji seorang dayang yang sedang menatapnya kagum.

Sungmin tak menunjukkan jika ia sedang senang sekarang. Ia hanya membalas "Terima kasih"

Tanpa ucapan yang berarti ia diiringi dengan dayang-dayangnya pun berangkat menuju ruang utama di istana. Tempat menjamu para tamu dari Kerajaan lain yang sengaja bertamu.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga" ucap sang Raja kangin saat melihat sang putri telah datang dengan diiringi oleh para dayang setianya. Jung Soo menatap kagum kearah sang 'Putri' bagaimana bisa ia melahirkan Putera yang sama cantiknya dengan Puteri-Puteri Kerajaan lain, bahkan lebih cantik dari Puteri pada umumnya.

Sementara sang tamu yang sedang menyesap tehnya pun ikut menoleh kearah sang putri berada.

DEG

Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok cantik yang mempesona berbalutkan hanbok merah keemasan tersebut. Tak hanya Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun tak kalah terkejut dengan sosok pangeran di hadapannya.

'Pemuda itu' batin Sungmin. Nafasnya terasa menyangkut di kerongkongannya seketika itu.

Antara senang dan khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Ia pun melangkah dengan pelan dan menyembunyikan jarinya yang sedingin es karena terlalu gugup.

'Gawat. Bagaimana kalau dia tahu jika aku sebenarnya laki-laki' batin Sungmin resah.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan dengan lekat sosok perempuan yang selama ini ia impi-impikan. Sangat cantik persis dengan apa yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

'Tidak salah lagi, itu 'dia' " batinnya menyeringai senang. Ia terkejut saat tersadar jika 'Puteri' yang ada di hadapannya adalah seseorang yang ia temui tempo hari. Namun ia heran, mengapa pakaian mereka sangat berbeda? Tak mempedulikan masalah tersebut sekarang. Karena misi utamanya adalah menjadikan sosok bak bidadari itu menjadi permaisurinya.

"Ehemm" sebuah deheman dari sang Raja menyadarkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang tanpa ia sadari tengah menatap lekat Sungmin yang sudah berada di samping sang Raja.

"Duduklah Puteri-ku" ucap Jung Soo lembut.

Kangin menggeser tubuhnya dan mempersilahkan sang anak untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Puteri-ku. Perkenalkan, dia adalah Putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Cho. Ia kesini bermaksud untuk melamarmu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Puteri-ku?" kangin berujar dengan lugas, tegas dan jelas. Sungmin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Kata 'melamar' sungguh membuat dirinya ingin terjun dari tebing yang sangat tinggi. Sebenarnya ia sangat senang, tapi sebuah perasaan mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Cho, senang hati hamba bisa bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri yang sangat cantik ini" Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya seusai memperkenalkan dirinya dengan lantang. Ia ingin sekali mengerling kearah Sungmin, namun situasi dan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan membuat niatnya harus terurungkan.

"Dia… pemuda yang tampan. Yang Mulia" jawab Sungmin sopan. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap hazel yang pernah menghipnotisnya tersebut. Jung Soo menyadari jika sang anak memiliki ketertarikan kepada pemuda dari Kerajaan Cho ini. Dalam hati ia resah, bagaimana jika pihak keluarga Cho mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya? Sungmin-nya pasti akan tersakiti. Namun ia juga tak ingin melarang kebahagian Sungmin karena Sungmin-nya telah menjatuhkan hatinya pada pemuda berparas tampan itu. Wanita yang cantiknya tak pudar di makan usia itu menoleh kearah sang Raja dan menatap wajah Kangin mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan waktu bagi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berdua.

"Ah, kalian bisa saling berkenalan saja terlebih dahulu. Aku dan Ratu ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat. Tuan Muda Cho, jaga Puteri-ku dengan baik" ujarnya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ramah. Jung Soo pun demikian, ia tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sepertinya dalam suasana canggung.

"Saya mengerti, Yang Mulia" Kyuhyun berucap dan membungkukkan badannya dan pandangannya mengikuti kangin dan Jung Soo yang mulai menjauhi mereka.

"A-aku"

"Bisa aku meminta penjelasan panjangmu?" belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan ucapannya Kyuhyun sudah terlebih dahulu menyela dan memotong perkataannya. Kedua alis Sungmin bertaut seolah ia tak siap dengan apa yang diminta oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk dan memikirkan mulai dari mana ia akan bercerita. Ia akan membongkar semuanya, karena ia tak ingin membuat seseorang yang ia sukai akan menyesal mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Perlahan kepalanya mendongak dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata beningnya.

"Aku akan bercerita. Tapi bukan disini" ucap Sungmin mutlak.

Kyuhyun bisa menangkap nada bicara Sungmin yang seakan memperkokoh keadaannya, ia pun mengangguk dan menuruti keinginan Sungmin.

.

.

.

Disini lah mereka berada, di sebuah jembatan berbentuk mirip dengan busur dengan pinggiran berwarna merah menyala. Dibawahnya ia dapat melihat danau yang sangat indah dengan airnya yang jernih, dan banyak ikan hias yang memenuhi danau tersebut. Mata Kyuhyun sungguh dimanja dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

"Tempat yang bagus" pujinya dengan melirik Sungmin sekilas. Sosok tersebut hanya menatap kosong kedepan.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, jika aku… bukan 'Puteri' seperti yang kau bayangkan" kalimat itu mengawali ceritanya, tak menanggapi pujian yang Kyuhyun lontarkan untuk tempat ini. Wajah Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun sejenak. Pemuda dari Kerajaan Cho itu hanya menatapnya seolah menanti penjelasan Sungmin lebih lanjut.

"Aku laki-laki…. Tapi aku berdandan layaknya perempuan, aku bertingkah laku layaknya perempuan, bahkan… aku menyukai seseorang layaknya seorang perempuan" kalimat terakhir yang meluncur dari bibir merah berbentuk 'M' yang pernah Ia cicipi itu membuat dadanya seakan tertikam oleh ratusan senjata tajam.

"Mereka tak menginginkanku sebagai pangeran. Mereka hanya memandangku sebagai seorang Puteri. Bisa kau bayangkan? Hidup selama 20 tahun dan kau menjadi diri orang lain, sementara jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya harus rela kau kubur dalam-dalam..k-kenapa.. k-kenapa harus hiks.. a-aku hiks" tak tahan untuk mengungkapkan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini, terkurung menjadi diri orang lain. Sementara kau harus menyembunyikan dirimu yang sesungguhnya.

Tak tahan melihat sosok yang ia sukai sedang menangis. Kyuhyun pun menarik tubuh Sungmin dan merengkuhnya lembut. Diusapnya surai panjang Sungmin yang tengah terkepang rapi dengan tusuk rambut cantik menghiasnya.

"Hikss… aku lelah Kyuhyun.. hiks…" Sungmin semakin meyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun. Tak peduli jika ia harus di cap sebagai pemuda yang cengeng dan lemah. Ia hanya ingin semua beban yang ada di pundaknya hilang dan lenyap meski itu hanya sementara. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memikul beban itu seorang diri. Ia membutuhkan pundak Kyuhyun untuk tempatnya bersandar dan melepaskan semua bebannya.

"Aku disini, Sungmin-ah" lirih Kyuhyun yang semakin mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sungmin. Tubuh itu bergetar hebat dan dapat ia rasakan tangan Sungmin yang sudah melingkar di tubuhnya. Seakan tak memedulikan baju mewahnya yang akan kotor terkena airmata Sungmin, Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh Sungmin padanya. Mengusap teratur punggung sempit itu berharap Sungmin akan tenang karena ada dirinya disini.

"Hikss.."

"Aku akan selalu disini untukmu" Kyuhyun berucap tulus. Ia berjanji akan berada disisi Sungmin selamanya. Ia akan membahagiakan Sungmin dan tak akan ia biarkan sosok yang ia sayangi ini menangis seperti saat ini.

Perlahan pelukannya mengendur. Sungmin yang memberi jarak pada keduanya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyukai mata merah penuh dengan lelehan airmata itu. Ia lebih menyukai mata berbinar nan bening yang terlihat menggemaskan. Hidung mungil itu pun memerah sempurna akibat dari menangis. Diusapnya lembut lelehan airmata yang membekas di wajah kelewat mulus itu.

"Kau.. tak jijik padaku?" nadanya masih bergetar. Kyuhyun menatap miris Sungmin, bagaimana bisa ia jijik dengan pemuda dihadapannya ini? Jika hati dan pikirannya hanya terpusat pada sosok indah ini.

"Kenapa aku harus jijik terhadap seseorang yang sudah memiliki hatiku ini" ucapan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin membisu. Apa ini artinya Kyuhyun memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya? Bolehkah ia sedikit berharap?

"Kyuhyun" lirih Sungmin seakan meminta kejelasan dari pemuda yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Kyuhyun mencolek hidung bangir yang sewarna dengan tomat itu. Dengan senyuman yang terkembang ia membenturkan dahinya dengan dahi indah milik Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu… sejak pertemuan pertama kita" Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekap pinggangnya dan mengikis jarak yang sempat tercipta. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan hidung mancung Kyuhyun membelai setiap inchi wajah Sungmin. Hembusan nafas hangat Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman.

"Aku juga" balas Sungmin dengan segenap hatinya. Kyuhyun terkejut bukan main mendengar kalimat singkat yang meluncur dari bibir manis itu.

"Sungmin?"

Tak merasakan hembusan hangat lagi, Sungmin membuka matanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang mematung dengan wajah yang terlihat konyol.

"Nde? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" tanya Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau menyukai seseorang? Kenapa.. kau" Kyuhyun tak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas tadi Sungmin mengatakan jika ia menyukai seseorang selayaknya seorang perempuan? Tapi kenapa Sungmin membalas pernyataan cintanya?

Terlihat Sungmin sedang memicingkan matanya. Sepertinya ia sudah paham dimana arah pemikiran Kyuhyun. Dan akan ia pergunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjahili Kyuhyun.

"Nde! Kau benar, aku tengah menyukai –ah ani, mencintai seseorang. Tapi orang tersebut sepertinya terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaanku" keluh Sungmin dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sangat pandai mengelabuhi Kyuhyun. Terbukti sosok itu kini tengah mendidih mendengar cerita dari Sungmin. Bisa-bisanya 'orang' tersebut tak megindahkan Sungmin-nya! Orang tolol mana yang rela melepaskan sosok seindah Sungmin ini pergi.

"Siapa orang itu? Hanya orang tak waras yang tak menyadari perasaanmu, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyuhyun dingin. Sepertinya Kyuhyun telah termakan tipuan Sungmin. Ingin sekali ia terkikik melihat ekspresi serius yang terlukis di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Berarti seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang tak waras. Ahahhaaaa" tawa Sungmin meledak. Tak kuasa ia menahannya beberapa menit. Wajah konyol yang tak pernah ia lihat di paras tampan Kyuhyun tak pelak membuat tawanya meledak.

Kyuhyun masih memandangi sosok Sungmin yang sedang tertawa lepas.

'Sial, dia menjahiliku' batin Kyuhyun mengumpat.

"YA! CHO SUNGMIN BERANINYA KAU MENJAHILIKU" teriak Kyuhyun yang langsung menggelitiki tubuh Sungmin. Mulai dari pinggang hingga perut. Tak pelak Sungmin semakin tergelak dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

"Hennhh.. ahaha.. tikanhh.. hahaaa" ucapnya terputus-putus. Kyuhyun sepertinya sedang bernafsu untuk membalas dendam padanya.

"Tidak akan, rasakan ini bocah nakal. Hahhaa" Kyuhyun semakin giat menggelitiki setiap titik sensitive Sungmin. Ada perasaan lega saat mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin. Dan senang ia bisa melihat Sungmin tertawa lepas seperti saat ini.

'Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu' tekatnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota telah tiba" Sungmin yang masih senang pasca pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun dengan segera bangkit dan bersiap menyambut kedatangan sang kakak. Tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis di wajah cantiknya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Lee Siwon yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya.

"Tunggu aku diluar" kalimat itu langsung dibalas dengan bungkukkan oleh para pengawalnya. Pintu tersebut pun tertutup kembali menyisakan Siwon dan Sungmin sendirian di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Sungmin-ah" ia memanggil nama Sungmin dengan suara rendah.

Sungmin menatap wajah sang kakak dan mempertahankan senyumannya. "Nde, Hyung" jawab Sungmin.

"Chukkae" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan selamat dari sang kakak. Ia yakin, sang kakak pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya.

GREP

"Gomawo Hyung" Sungmin merengkuh tubuh kakaknya yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Merasakan kembali hangatnya tubuh sang kakak yang selama ini menemani dirinya.

Siwon mengusap surai Sungmin lembut. Ia senang mengetahui jika Putera mahkota yang melamar Sungmin sudah mengetahui rahasia Sungmin yang Selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Dan yang paling membuat Lee Siwon bahagia adalah senyuman Sungmin telah kembali.

.

..

.

To Be Continue

Annyeong^^

Miss typo here (^o^)/

Ini udah panjang kah? Belum ya? Hadeuhh sita bakal berusaha lagi hehe..

Makasih yang udah ngikutin sampai chapter ini^^ *KetjupBasah :*

 **BIG HUG FOR :**

fitriKyuMin,Lusiwonest, SecretVin137, Harusuki Ginichi-137411, TiffyTifffanyLee, Cywelf, Mel, hanna, nuralrasyid, princess cho, dd, orange girls, KyuNa36, ovallea, sausbotol, My Secret KyuMin 137, Lee Xiu Zhi, Guest, razbel cho, kimiKyumines **(paling sering nagih hahaha)** , ratu kyuhae, Altree Velonica, chu, gyumin4ever, Guest(2), minnieGalz, Za KyuMin ( **Yang paling sering ngoreksi, gomawoo *bow)** , inyezreceel92, intan ps, Rheeming, abilhikmah, adekyumin joyer, fitri, cloudswan, PumpkinEvil137, seira minkyu, pumpkins Minnie, kim hyun nie, Lee mingma, Guest(3), imKM1004, Michiko Haru.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter sebelumnya.._

" _Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota telah tiba" Sungmin yang masih senang pasca pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun dengan segera bangkit dan bersiap menyambut kedatangan sang kakak. Tak lupa senyuman manis terlukis di wajah cantiknya._

 _Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Lee Siwon yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya._

" _Tunggu aku diluar" kalimat itu langsung dibalas dengan bungkukkan oleh para pengawalnya. Pintu tersebut pun tertutup kembali menyisakan Siwon dan Sungmin sendirian di dalam kamar tersebut._

" _Sungmin-ah" ia memanggil nama Sungmin dengan suara rendah._

 _Sungmin menatap wajah sang kakak dan mempertahankan senyumannya. "Nde, Hyung" jawab Sungmin._

" _Chukkae" ucap Siwon dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya. Sungmin tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan selamat dari sang kakak. Ia yakin, sang kakak pasti sudah mengetahui hal ini dari kedua orang tuanya._

 _GREP_

" _Gomawo Hyung" Sungmin merengkuh tubuh kakaknya yang jauh lebih besar darinya. Merasakan kembali hangatnya tubuh sang kakak yang selama ini menemani dirinya._

 _Siwon mengusap surai Sungmin lembut. Ia senang mengetahui jika Putera mahkota yang melamar Sungmin sudah mengetahui rahasia Sungmin yang Selama ini mereka sembunyikan. Dan yang paling membuat Lee Siwon bahagia adalah senyuman Sungmin telah kembali._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **suRESIKO BACA ADALAH TANGGAPAN**

Setelah menyampaikan kabar bahagia untuk keluarganya jika ia sudah berhasil membuat sang Puteri menerima pinangannya sontak membuat kedua orang tuanya terkejut bukan kepalang. Ternyata sang anak bersungguh-sungguh untuk mempersunting Puteri dari Kerajaan Lee.

Hangeng berulang kali menenangkan sang istri yang masih terkejut dengan berita yang di bawa oleh sang Putera sulung mereka.

"Tenanglah, Kyuhyun sudah memantapkan hatinya. Kita harus mendukungnya" ucap Hangeng dengan masih mengusap pundak Heenim dengan lembut. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulut bergincu merah muda itu. "Aku mengerti Yang Mulia. Hanya saja –ah anak itu memang selalu berbuat sesukanya" keluh Heenim yang tak henti-henti.

Hangeng tak menjawab. Ia sudah berpikir untuk mengadakan pesta yang mewah untuk pernikahan sang anak. Padahal ia bahkan belum pernah berkunjung ke Kerajaan Lee dan bertemu langsung dengan calon menantunya. Mengenai hal tersebut ia pun menoleh kepada sang istri.

"Ratu-ku, lusa kita akan pergi ke Kerajaan Lee karena Kyuhyun sudah berhasil memenangkan hati Puteri Kerajaan Lee" ucapan Hangeng membuat kening Heenim sedikit berkerut. Namun akhirnya senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir bergincu tersebut.

"Baiklah" ucapnya senang.

.

.

.

"Hyung… dia itu bagaimana?"

"Hyung apa dia cantik?"

"Apa dia manis?"

"Apa di –"

"Diamlah Cho Henry!" kepala Kyuhyun serasa berdenyut mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaan Henry yang terus menerus memberondongi dirinya. Dapat ia lihat dari sudut matanya jika Henry kini sedang mendengus kesal karena pertanyaannya yang teracuhkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Salah siapa kau tidak membiarkan aku ikut tempo hari" keluh Henry yang belum bisa terima dengan keputusan sang kakak.

Kyuhyun mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kenapa ia bisa mempunyai adik yang cerewet dan kekanakan seperti ini, keluhnya dalam hati.

"Kau akan tahu sendiri. tapi nanti kalau aku dan dia sudah menjadi pasangan suami-istri" ucap Kyuhyun dengan menekankan kata suami-istri di dalam kalimatnya. Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut ia bangkit dari kursi yang Ia duduki dan melenggang meninggalkan Henry yang sedang kesal.

"AKAN KUTEMUKAN PUTERI YANG JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DARI PUTERI-MU!" Teriaknya dengan penuh emosi.

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai, seringaian yang tidak bisa dilihat Henry secara langsung.

"Ya, aku akan menunggu hal itu terjadi" ucap Kyuhyun remeh.

'Tak akan ada Puteri manapun yang lebih cantik dari Sungmin-ku' batinnya menyeringai kemenangan. Ya, Sungmin-nya lah yang tercantik, terindah, dan tersempurna bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

2 hari kemudian..

Pasca mendengar jika Sungmin telah menerima lamaran dari Putera mahkota kearajaan Cho. Kangin dan Jung Soo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takut dan khawatirnya. Pasalnya 'Puteri' yang ia miliki bukan seperti 'Puteri' pada umumnya. Puteri mereka adalah seorang laki-laki yang mana harusnya menikah dengan seorang perempuan bukan malah menikah dengan seorang laki-laki pula.

Namun, Sungmin telah menjelaskan hal tersebut kepada kedua orang tuannya, bahwa Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui dirinya yang sebenarnya. Dan calon pewaris dari Kerajaan Cho tersebut tak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut karena pemuda tersebut benar-benar mencintai Sungmin dengan tulus.

Bahagia, ya itulah yang dirasakan Kangin dan Jung Soo. Tak peduli jika sang anak menjadi seorang Gay karena ia hanya ingin Sungmin menemukan seseorang yang mencintainya dan menerimanya dengan apa adanya. Namun Kangin memerintahkan Sungmin untuk tetap menjadi seorang 'perempuan' Kerajaan.

Dan Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti apa yang sang ayah-nya inginkan.

.

.

Sungmin mengusap rambut yang ada di sisi pelipisnya.. Khusus untuk hari ini ia berdandan sendiri tanpa bantuan dayang-dayangnya. Sangat rapi, ia memperhatikan betul penampilannya kali ini karena ia akan bertemu dengan calon mertuanya yang tak lain adalah Raja dan Ratu Cho.

Senyuman manis diwajahnya tak pudar saat ia kembali menata hanbok berwarna hijau tua dengan pita merah yang tatapnya wajah yang ada di pantulan cermin berukuran sedang miliknya.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk hari ini" ucapnya dengan masih tersenyum.

.

.

Raja dan ratu Lee sudah menyiapkan hidangan mewah yang ada di meja besar istana. 1 hari yang lalu ia menerima surat dari Kerajaan Cho yang menyatakan jika mereka akan berkunjung ke Kerajaan Lee bersama dengan Kyuhyun dan adiknya. Kangin yang menerima surat itu lantas menyuruh para Juru masak Kerajaan untuk menyiapkan hidangan khusus untuk menyambut calon besannya.

Inilah tiba saatnya dimana ia dan sang Ratu sudah berada di Singgasana-nya dan Sungmin yang ada di samping sang Ratu.

Pintu besar berukiran rumit itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tegap penuh wibawa yang tak lain adalah Raja Cho yang di damping oleh sang Ratu Cho Heenim dan dibelakang mereka terdapat sosok tampan Cho Kyuhyun dan tepat berada di sampingnya adalah Cho Henry.

Nafas Sungmin serasa tercekat saat melihat seringaian Kyuhyun yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya.

Kangin dan Jung Soo berdiri diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Selamat datang di Kerajaan kami Raja Cho" ucap Kangin dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Masing-masing dari mereka tersenyum satu sama lain tanda formalitas.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap Kangin mempersilahkan.

"Terima kasih banyak Raja Lee atas sambutannya" jawab Hangeng dengan sopan. Mereka pun berjalan dan menempatkan diri mereka mengelilingi meja besar yang penuh dengan berbagai macam masakan yang menggugah selera tersebut.

"Sama-sama Raja Cho, kami senang dengan kunjungan Anda serta keluarga ke Kerajaan kami" Kangin mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kedatangan kami kesini untuk memperjelas maksud Putera sulung kami tempo hari yang dengan nekad melamar Puteri anda. Kami ingin mendiskusikan hal ini bersama dengan Raja, Ratu Lee dan tentunya dengan sang Puteri yang ternyata lebih cantik dari apa yang diceritakan oleh Putera kami" ucap Hangeng panjang lebar.

Sungmin yang mendengar pujian langsung dari Raja Cho membuat wajahnya memanas. Ia hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

'manis sekali' batin Keluarga Cho bersamaan.

"Benar, Puteri anda sangat cantik dan manis. Pantas saja anak itu langsung bergegas melamarnya" ucap Ratu Cho dengan melirik sang Putera sulung-nya.

Raja dan Ratu Lee tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yang Mulia Ratu jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja Puteri Sungmin" ucap Kyuhyun.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang terkesan multitafsir. "Kenapa aku yang disalahkan?" cicit Sungmin yang masih belum berani mengangkat wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depannya.

Semua masih terdiam menanti sebuah jawaban dari mulut sang Putera mahkota.

"Karena kau… telah merampas hatiku" ujung kalimat Kyuhyun membuat semua orang yang berada di tempat itu hendak terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

"HAHAHA… sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan dalam waktu dekat ini" ucap Kangin yang mendapat persetujuan dari keluarga Cho, kecuali Henry. Ia hanya diam sedari tadi, ia cemburu, kesal, dan masih banyak lain yang ia rasakan hari ini. Pasalnya, Puteri Sungmin cantiknya bukan main. Ia iri dengan sang kakak yang sebentar lagi akan memiliki Puteri Sungmin.

"Kita akan menikahkan mereka dalam waku dekat ini, bukankah begitu. Putera Mahkota?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mantap saat sang ayah seakan memberikannya sebuah umpan.

"Benar Yang Mulia" ujarnya mantap. Tak ada yang sadar jika Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai dengan menatap gemas kearah Sungmin yang tepat berada di seberang meja besar yang memisahkan keduanya.

'AARRGGTT dia beruntung sekali mendapatkan Puteri Sungmin' batin Henry menjerit kesal.

*PoorMochi

.

.

.

1 bulan lagi… dimana ia bisa memiliki Sungmin-nya sepenuhnya. Tak ada lagi yang bisa menghalanginya dan mengganggu gugat miliknya. Ia tak sabar menanti hari tersebut. Hari dimana ia bisa mengikat Sungmin sehidup semati untuk selamanya.

"Udaranya dingin, sebaiknya kita kembali saja" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan pakaian resmi Kerajaan miliknya yang menambah pesona dalam dirinya.

Sedangkah seorang 'perempuan' cantik nan manis yang berada di sebelahnya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Ternyata Putera mahkota dari Kerajaan Cho payah sekali. Udara dingin saja ia tak berani" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda. Diliriknya pemuda di sampingnya dan ia pun tersenyum jahil.

"Haiisshh Cho Sungmin. Dia bukannya takut dengan udara dingin, ia hanya tak ingin membuat orang yang di cintainya sakit karena udara dingin" jelas Kyuhyun dengan seringaian di wajah tampannya.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku Cho Sungmin?" tanya Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mendekat dan menangkup wajah manis tersebut.

"Karena kau.. adalah milikku, milik Cho Kyuhyun seorang" ucapnya dengan nada lembut. Hazel itu menatap foxy indah itu dalam. Meski hanya bermodalkan cahaya rembulan, ia menatap penuh kasih sosok indah dihadapannya.

"Benarkah?" entah keberanian dari mana dalam suasana romantic seperti ini Sungmin masih mampu menyuarakan kata tersebut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sebelum ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada dahi indah Sungmin yang sudah lama ia dambakan.

Bibir kissable itu menempel di permukaan dahi Sungmin yang rata beberapa saat. Kecupan yang penuh perasaan seolah menyalurkan apa yang ia rasakan, namun tak bisa ia ucapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah perasaan abstrak yang hanya bisa di rasakah oleh hati.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tak terkendali saat mendapat perlakuan manis dari sosok yang kelak akan bersanding dengan dirinya di pelaminan.

"Apa kau masih belum percaya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari kening Sungmin.

Wajah Sungmin memerah sempurna. Namun beruntung karena malam menyamarkan rona di wajahnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa menghipnotisnya.

"…" tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan masih menatap Sungmin dengan intens. "Sung –"

Chu

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya sebuah benda kenyal nan lembut mendarat di permukaan bibirnya. Otaknya masih memproses tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Sungmin. Sungguh jantungnya nyaris copot saat mendapati wajah Sungmin yang berada tepat di depannya dengan masih memejamkan matanya.

Sungmin melepaskan kecupannya, berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu malu pasca kenekadanya yang mencium bibir Kyuhyun tanpa aba-aba.

'Fyuh.. jantungku berdetak kencang sekali' gerutunya dalam hati. Ia terus berjalan seraya memegangi dadanya yang naik turun terus-menerus.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan mencerna semuanya dengan baik. Tangannya terangkat dan memegang bibir bawahnya yang masih terasa hangat bibir Sungmin menyelimuti bibirnya. Senyumannya terangkat, tindakan Sungmin tersebut adalah bukti jika Sungmin telah percaya padanya.

Dan ia sangat lega dan senang akan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Helaan nafas lega mengalun dari mulutnya. Suasana ramai khas tempat dimana dilakukannya jual-beli antara penjual dan pembeli itu membuatnya senang. Tubuhnya yang tegap dan pakaian bangsawan yang melekat di tubuhnya membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung terpana akan kewibawaan yang ia miliki. Belum lagi nama serta predikat yang ia miliki membuat siapapun akan tunduk hormat kepadanya.

Lee Siwon, seorang Putera mahkota dengan segala pesona yang ia miliki sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri sebuah pasar yang tak pernah sepi. Menelisik satu persatu masalah yang belum terselesaikan dengan baik, perekonomian masyarakat yang belum sepenuhnya merata menjadi sebuah tanggung jawab baginya kelak saat ia memimpin.

Ditemani dengan para pengawalnya, ia tersenyum menyapa orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Leppasshh… lepaskan akuh arrggtt.. sakitt kumohonhh" Siwon tercengang saat melihat seorang perempuan bertubuh lusuh dan penampilan yang urak-urakan sedang di tarik paksa oleh beberapa orang bertubuh besar. Sontak Siwon berlari menuju seseorang yang tengah butuh pertolongan tersebut.

"Hentikan!" sentak Siwon dengan berani. Beberapa orang bertubuh besar itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat sang calon Raja sedang berada di hadapannya. Mereka pun lekas menundukkan kepalanya kepada Siwon.

"Kenapa kau menyeret wanita ini" ucap Siwon tegas. Sedangkan wanita yang sempat meronta-ronta itu hanya bisa menunduk saat menyadari jika ia sedang berhadapan dengan sang calon penguasa Kerajaan ini.

"I-itu… k-karena wanita ini punya h-hutang kepada majikan kami. J-jadi, sebagai gantinya dia harus i-ikut kami untuk menemui majikan kami" salah satu dari kawanan preman itu menjelaskan dengan rinci permasalahan yang membelit wanita yang menjadi korban itu.

Siwon mendengarkan hal tersebut dengan baik-baik. Tangannya terulur menyelip diantara pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan satu kantung yang dipastikan berisi koin-koin emas yang banyak jumlahnya.

"Berikan pada majikan kalian. Aku yakin itu lebih dari cukup untuk melunasi hutang wanita ini, dan pergilah dari hadapanku" Siwon melemparkan kantung tersebut kepada salah satu preman tersebut dan mendapat tatapan terkejut dari wanita dengan surai tak beraturan tersebut.

"B-baik Yang Mulia, kami permisi" mereka pun berlari terbirit-birit dari dari hadapan Siwon.

Siwon menoleh kepada wanita yang masih berdiam diri di tempatnya.

DEG

Mata tajam Siwon seakaan terhenyak begitu menatap mata indah yang baru ia temui sekarang ini.

Mata bening yang menyiratkan perasaan lega, sedih dan dingin bercampur dalam tatapan teduh itu. "G-gamsahamnida, Yang Mulia" cicit wanita itu. Ia membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali karena bersyukur ia mendapat pertolongan disaat ia terbelit dalam masalah.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sama-sama. Siapa namamu?" tanya Siwon penasaran dengan wanita di hadapannya.

"K-kibum. Yang Mulia" cicitnya yang tak berani menatap Siwon langsung. Pemuda di depannya memiliki derajat yang jauh lebih tinggi dari dirinya.

"Margamu?"

Wanita itu menggeleng dan berkata. "Aku tidak memiliki marga, Yang Mulia"

.

.

.

Ratu Kerajaan Cho sangat antusias menyiapkan pesta pernikahan Putera sulungnya. Ia tak menyangka jika Puteri Kerajaan Lee sangat manis dan cantik. Ia bangga karena Kyuhyun-nya dapat mencarikan menantu yang menggemaskan untuknya.

Sang Raja bahkan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Ratunya yang terlalu semangat menyiapkan semuanya, mulai dari makanan hingga pakaian yang akan di kenakan mereka.

"Yang Mulia, menurutmu mana yang lebih bagus? Yang merah atau yang biru?" Heenim mengangkat 2 lembar kain yang nantinya akan mereka buat sebagai pakaian untuk mereka kenakan di pesta yang akan di selenggarakan 1 pekan yang akan datang.

"Pilihlah sesukamu Ratu-ku. Keduanya sama-sama bagus" komen Hangeng yang masih sesekali berkonsentrasi dengan tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia periksa.

Heenim mencebik tak elit. Ia sering sekali bertingkah kekanakan jika berdua dengan sang suami. Karena pasalnya dulu mereka adalah teman sepermainan hingga cinta tumbuh diantara mereka dan menyatukan mereka berdua menjadi Raja dan Ratu yang sangat dihormati oleh rakyatnya.

"Apa lembaran kertas itu lebih menarik daripada Hamba, Yang Mulia?" mendengar nada bicara Ratunya yang sebenarnya menyindir membuat Hangeng terkekeh karena sifat kekanakan Heenim yang keluar.

"Tak ada yang lebih menarik daripada dirimu di dunia ini Heenim-ssi" ucap Hangeng dengan nada datar namun menyentuh. Heenim yang mengerti akan sikap sang suami pun mendekat dan mengecup bibir sang suami.

"Kau sangat pandai merayu, Hangeng-ssi" Heenim mengalungkan kedua tangannya saat Hangeng mulai mengecup bibirnya dan melumatnya.

.

.

.

1 pekan lagi Kyuhyun akan memiliki Sungmin secara seutuhnya. Ia sangat menantikan hal tersebut terjadi, membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya merinding. Merinding karena terlalu gugup dan terlalu senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Semakin hari Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan calon istrinya. Seperti hari ini, ia mengunjungi Kerajaan Lee dan pastinya mengunjungi paviliun Sungmin untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda manis yang memiliki hatinya tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti dan senyuman tampan di wajahnya ia berdiri tak jauh dari paviliun Sungmin. "Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Cho telah tiba" aba-aba tersebut sontak membuat pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sempurna dengan wajah manisnya. "Ternyata kau sudah menungguku" ucapan Kyuhyun tak pelak membuat 'Puteri' cantik itu tersipu karena ia tertangkap basah telah menunggu kunjungan sosok berkarisma tersebut.

"I-itu"

"Sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita keluar" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang tak bisa mengelak dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Ia semakin gemas saat rona merah menyebar di kedua pipi mulus Sungmin.

Melihat Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Terulur tangan kekarnya untuk menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Sungmin.

Begitu lembut dan hangat. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat merasakan permukaan tangan Sungmin.

'Seperti tangan yeoja' batinnya terkekeh.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan ia hanya bisa patuh saat Kyuhyun menggiringnya entah untuk pergi kemana.

Senyuman manis terukir dibibir mungil semerah buah cherry tersebut. Ia sangat senang mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan mengikat janji suci sehidup semati.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Hehhehee… udah panjang kaaan? Maaf ya alurnya rada di percepat hahaa.. karena ini melenceng jauh dari kerangka yang sita buat T.T yaaa jadiii beginilaaah adanyaaa huwaaaa T.T

Makasiiiiiih banget buat yang masih setia ngereview di ff ini^^ dan buat siders yang naudzubillah banyaknya tobatlah engkau wahai anak manusia hahahaa *plakkk

Okee... yang berkenan mampir ke wattpad sita silahkaaan~ ada banyak cerita boyslove disana hehehe…

Sita tunggu kunjungannya yaaaa ( **sita888** )

 **Balesan Review** (Tumbeeeen ahaahhaha) :

 **PumpkinEvil137** : hohohooo mereka seterong(?) koookk, mereka bakal nglewatin semuanya dengan sekuat tenaga mereka seperti saat di ranjang *oppss . MAID, I LOVE U udah update tuuuh hehhee… Reviewnya yaakk :*

 **Guest** : uuuuuuuu…. Diatas udah terjawab yak :*

 **Park. Heeni** : hehehe… emang di cepetin T.T miaaan *bow jadi aneh yaaa?

 **Cywelf** : Udaaaah :v :*

 **Guest(2)** : udah di lanjut yak :*

 **Julihrc** : hehehe makasiiiih ({})

 **Ovallea** : hooh pan Kyuhyun punya insting yang kuat hahhaa… :v udah kejawab yaakk :*

 **Guest (3)** : ini udah update ya saaay :*

 **Guest (4)** : jiahahahaa jangan, ntar kalo ada HenMin couple malah kek FF yang atunya *Lirik MILU hahhaa.. :v

 **Honeybee** : ini udah panjang belom? :v hahhaa.. makaciih

 **Rere** : iya kemaren RADA fast update hehe.. gomawo udah suka^^ heheh ikutin aja yak :*

 **Fitri** : hahahaa…. Sita juga gak tau kenapa si kyu bisa tau hahaa *plakk ini udah update yak :*

 **LuSiwonest** : hehehe.. aku juga lega udah update chap ini bhaakks *plakk kenapa kangen? O.o

 **Kim hyun nie** : horeeee yipyipp horeee , hahaa pertanyaannya ntar pasti kejawab koo okee say :*

 **Seira minkyu** : hohhoooo emang di cepetin say T.T gomawoo ({})

 **Razbel cho** : hehhee iya. Ntu udah kejawab yak :*

 **Princess cho** : hahahhaaaaaaaaa… *ketawaNista mian yaaakk emang alurnya SANGAT ngebut dari rencana awal *bow. Gomawo udah suka :*

 **Gyumin** : Annyeong readers baluuu *Lambai2 hhaaaa.. iya gapapa, review di chap kemaren aja udah seneng^^ sipooo pasti semangattt ^^

 **Wdespita elfjoy** : gwaenchana saengie^^ okeee ini udah yak :*

 **Dd** : *Amiiiiiin doa bareng Chingu hahhaa… :v

 **Lee Xiu Zhi** : Kyu kadang pabbo, kadang cuek, kadang kejem, kadang unyu, kadang emmm mecum bhakks itu mah sering ahhhaa.. ini udah di post hehe :*

 **Orange girls** : hohohooooo tebakannya benerrrr hahahaaa… bentar lagi kita koncangan *eh

 **Kimikyumines** : HAHAHAA… waeeee? Kenapa sita di gethok? Iiishhh *pout. Hooh pan emang ceritanya melenceeng hukksss sit amah gitu holangnya hahahaaaa… *lemvar kolor youngmin nooh udah lanjut :v

 **Hanna** : hehhee epil pan duah dari lahirnya hahaa.. itu emmmm nanti bakal kejawab kokk :* tunggu aja ndeee

 **My Secret KyuMin 137** : hehee… emmmm sita juga gak tau ampe chapter berapa *jeduaakkk hahaa… ini udah update^^

 **TiffyTiffanyLee** : hehhee pertanyaannya udah kejawab yaaak :* iyaaaa Mpreg kok ^^ okeeee

 **Intan ps** : mwooo? Sedikit? Padahal tangan sita pada kriting lho hahahhaa *plakk hahha jan cekikikan tengah malem ntar dikira apa-apa lagi hahaa..

 **Kyu. Rin. 71** : hohohooo iyadoong.. sita yang jadi koordinir undangannya ahhaaa… hadooh sita gak suka sinetron bhaakksss.. itu udah kejawab hehe..

 **Za KyuMin** : hohooo,, dan sita yakin disini bakal banyak typo berkeliaran hahahaa… maklum sita miss typo Dan buat alurnya yang speedy hahaa… sita minta map yaakk soalnya emang melenceng dari rencana awalT.T

 **Altree Velonica** : hahaha hooh, jiahaaaahhaa berarti sita mempermainkan hati chingu hahha.. Dracula udah update ^^ :*

 **Lili** : selir? ANDWAEEEEEE!

 **Chu** : jiahahaa kyu pan udah ngebet kawin sama ming hahaa, emmm kyumin momentnya udah banyak belom?

 **Pumpkins Minnie** : iyadooong mommy daddynya siapa duluuu haha, okeeeee^^ Mpreg kok :*

 **Dd** : eh? Tadi pan udah ada 'dd' hahahahaaaaaaaa…

 **Cloudswan** : dududuuuuu~~ *gandengNyonyaCho ;v

 **Abilhikmah** : iyaaaa pan sita yang kasih tau sama ming hahaha *plakkkk

 **Harusuki Ginichi – 137411** : hooh hahhaaaa… ini udah lanjut yaakkk :*

 **Nuralrasyid** : hehehe…. Gomawooo ({}) sippp ini udah dilanjut ^^

 **Gyumin4ever** : udah terjawab yaaak pertanyaannya hehehe :*

 **fitriKyuMin** : hahahahaaa… *Gethok yang amnesia :v iyadoong pan kakaknya : hooh udah lanjut nih *HugBack

 **imKM1004** : pertanyaannya udah kejawab yak :*

 **RyanryanforeverYaoi** : udah ^^

 **Joy04** : ndeee FIGHTING^^

 **Dd** : ehhhhhh? 'dd ' ada berapa yakkk ahahaa

 **Lee mingma** : uuuuuu… sita juga bingung sama ceritanya *plakk

 **Gyu137** : soal ituuu engggggg… sita belum bisa jawab hahaa…

 **ShinYangChoi** : Sungmin yang bilang :3

 **Adekyumin joyer** : hehehee… sita mau nyebar undangannya bhaakkss :v

 **Wu Zhiyan** : annyeong Wu ;v hehhee… iyaa, kkkk~~ kayaknnya Kangin gak ijinin deh hahaaa…salam knal juga ({})

 **Sausbotol** : iyadoong lancar :v pan supaya epepnya cepet seleseeee ahahhaa *ketawaEpil

 **KyuMin ELF** : hooh *usapIdung ndeeee Fighting^^ :*

 **Cha2LoveKorean** : kyaaaaa gomawooo ({}) :* ini udah dilanjut hehhee… semangaaat ^^

Sita's wattpad ( **sita888** ) ^^

Sekian terima Sasuke :v


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter sebelumnya…_

 _1 pekan lagi Kyuhyun akan memiliki Sungmin secara seutuhnya. Ia sangat menantikan hal tersebut terjadi, membayangkannya saja membuat dirinya merinding. Merinding karena terlalu gugup dan terlalu senang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Semakin hari Ia semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan calon istrinya. Seperti hari ini, ia mengunjungi Kerajaan Lee dan pastinya mengunjungi paviliun Sungmin untuk bertatap muka dengan pemuda manis yang memiliki hatinya tersebut. Dengan langkah pasti dan senyuman tampan di wajahnya ia berdiri tak jauh dari paviliun Sungmin. "Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota Cho telah tiba" aba-aba tersebut sontak membuat pintu kayu tersebut terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok sempurna dengan wajah manisnya. "Ternyata kau sudah menungguku" ucapan Kyuhyun tak pelak membuat 'Puteri' cantik itu tersipu karena ia tertangkap basah telah menunggu kunjungan sosok berkarisma tersebut._

" _I-itu"_

" _Sudahlah lupakan, ayo kita keluar" Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin yang tak bisa mengelak dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan. Ia semakin gemas saat rona merah menyebar di kedua pipi mulus Sungmin._

 _Melihat Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Terulur tangan kekarnya untuk menautkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil Sungmin._

 _Begitu lembut dan hangat. Itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat merasakan permukaan tangan Sungmin._

' _Seperti tangan yeoja' batinnya terkekeh._

 _Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya saat tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun dan ia hanya bisa patuh saat Kyuhyun menggiringnya entah untuk pergi kemana._

 _Senyuman manis terukir dibibir mungil semerah buah cherry tersebut. Ia sangat senang mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan mengikat janji suci sehidup semati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KYUMIN FANFICTION**

 **CAST :**

 ***LEE KANG IN**

 ***LEE JUNG SOO**

 ***LEE SIWON**

 ***LEE SUNGMIN**

 ***CHO HANGENG**

 ***CHO HEENIM**

 ***CHO KYUHYUN**

 ***CHO HENRY**

 **Genre : Drama/Romance/Hurt**

 **Gender : YAOI !**

 **Disclaimer : This Story is Mine! All the cast are belongs to God ^^**

 **Warning : If you doesn't Like it, just don't Read it, if you Read it, JUST REVIEW IT ! :^)**

 **Yeppeuna137**

 **©present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNCONDITIONALLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **RnR !**

Sebuah taman yang penuh dengan berbagai macam bunga dan berbagai macam warna pula seperti ungu, merah, kuning, putih membuat kedua pasang manusia yang sedang di mabuk asmara tersebut terpukau dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. "Indah sekali Kyu" kalimat tersebut keluar dari mulut Sungmin, tak ada panggilan formal yang biasa ia ucapkan. Hanya ada panggilan manis antara dirinya dan pemuda yang ia cintai tersebut. namun pandangannya tak teralihkan sama sekali. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan membimbingnya untuk melangkah lebih jauh dan lebih medekati hamparan bunga-bunga indah tersebut.

Keduanya melangkah dengan pelan, meninggalkan 2 tandu yang sempat mengangkut mereka saat dalam perjalanan dari istana Lee menuju ke taman yang bisa dibilang jauh dari Kerajaan.

Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui tempat ini saat ia masih remaja dulu. Dahulu ia bermimpi akan mengajak seseorang yang ia cintai untuk berkunjung ke tempat ini, karena tempat ini sangat indah dan menakjubkan. Ia bersyukur karena mimpi tersebut sekarang telah menjadi kenyataan dan ini jauh lebih indah dan menyenangkan daripada saat ia hanya membayangkannya. Senyuman bahagia terlukis di bibir keduanya. Tak ada yang menyangka akan tiba waktunya mereka merasakan kebahagian yang tak bisa mereka lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Semuanya berjalan mulus, bak kain sutera berkualitas nomor wahid di seluruh Kerajaan. Tak terasa besok adalah hari yang paling bersejarah bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan sacral mereka dan mengikat janji sehidup semati . berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang terlihat senang dan tak sabar dengan hari esok, sang mempelai 'perempuan' malah merasa khawatir, cemas, resah dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Bukan karena ia akan menjadi permaisuri bagi Kyuhyun, tapi ini mengenai rahasia yang sudah diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, namun belum dengan keluarganya.

"Kyu" mendengar sosok disampingnya yang memanggil dirinya dengan nada lirih, Kyuhyun pun menoleh dan melihat sosok indah tersebut tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun menarik pundak sempit itu untuk menghadapkan sang empu dengan dirinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu resah, Ming?" Kyuhyun tahu jika pemuda manis itu tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Seperti ia hendak mengutarakan sesuatu namun tertahan begitu saja. Kyuhyun masih menantikan Sungmin untuk membuka suara.

"B-bagaimana kalau Yang Mulia Raja dan Yang Mulia Permaisuri tahu kalau aku sebenarnya laki-laki?" terdengar sekali nada suara Sungmin yang bergetar. Kyuhyun seakan terhempas dari sebuah tebing tinggi . ia sudah memikirkan hal ini, bukan hal mudah untuk mengatakan kepada orang tuanya mengenai keadaan Sungmin yang sebenarnya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun terangkat untuk menggapai wajah manis itu. Diangkatnya dagu manis milik Sungmin hingga ia bisa melihat mimic resah Sungmin yang sangat jelas terbaca oleh dirinya.

"Percayalah padaku, aku akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. Hum?" ucapnya dengan menatap dalam mata rubah Sungmin. Sungguh ia tak ingin Sungmin goyah dengan keputusan mereka. Salahkan ia yang sudah sepenuhnya menaruh hatinya pada pemuda manis itu hingga ia tak bisa melepaskan Sungmin dengan begitu saja.

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap manic menawan Kyuhyun yang seakan mendorongnya untuk lebih percaya dan yakin kalau Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Sebuah anggukan kepala dari pemuda manis itu membuat Kyuhyun menarik kepala pemuda dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin. Memeluk Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dan sangat senang.

Sama seperti yang Sungmin rasakan, ia merasa terharu dan sangat nyaman berada di rengkuhan sang calon suami.

.

.

Kibum mendapat tatapan iri dan tak menyenangkan dari beberapa pelayan istana yang ia yakini sudah lama mengabdi di Kerajaan Lee. Ia juga sebenarnya merasa tak enak karena dengan mudahnya ia masuk ke Istana dan menjadi pelayan Kerajaan yang bertugas memilih bahan makanan yang sehat dan bagus untuk dipersembahkan kepada Keluarga Kerajaan.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan soal mereka. Aku sangat yakin kalau mereka itu hanya iri kepadamu –"

"Maaf, anda siapa?" seorang perempuan berpakaian sama seperti dirinya dengan paras manis dan sebuah senyuman khas yang perempuan itu tampilkan membuat kibum menatap penasaran kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Ahn Hani. Kau bisa memanggilku Hani, senang bertemu denganmu" lagi-lagi perempuan itu tersenyum begitu lebar hingga membuat dirinya merasa aneh.

"A-ah, Aku Kibum. Pelayan yang bertugas memilih bahan makanan. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Hani-ssi" kibum mengulas senyuman tipis kearah Hani.

"Aku sudah tahu itu. Asal kau tahu, Kau sangat terkenal di kalangan pelayan Istana" Hani merendahkan suaranya nyaris berbisik.

Kibum hanya membulatkan matanya. Ia terkenal? Bagaimana bisa?

"B-bagaimana bisa seperti itu?" tanya kibum yang mulai penasaran dengan kabar yang dibawa oleh perempuan yang baru ia kenali itu.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau dibawa langsung oleh Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota membawa seorang pelayan Istana dari luar istana secara langsung! Bukan kah itu adalah sebuah kejadian yang ajaib?" Hani bercerita begitu semangat. Hingga ia tak menyadari jika seorang wanita paruh baya sedang berjalan mendekati keduanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Hani-ssi, kau harap kau bisa menjadi teladan yang baik untuk Juniormu"

"K-kepala pelayan Jang" ucap Hani tergagap.

Soontak kibum dan Hani menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat kepada kepala pelayan dapur Istana.

"M-maafkan kami Kepala Pelayan Jang" ucap Hani bersalah. Ia bukan tipe orang yang malas bekerja. Hanya saja mulutnya sangat sulit untuk ia control hingga membuat dirinya begitu semangat menceritakan apa yang ingin ia ceritakan.

.

.

Jari-jari tangannya saling memilin resah saat para dayangnya sedang memamerkan beberapa pakaian yang akan ia kenakan dalam upacara pernikahan dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang aakan diselenggarakan besok pagi. Telinganya masih dipenuhi oleh berbagai pujian yang tak henti-hentinya dilayangkan kepada sosok 'Puteri' cantik yang akan melangsungkan pernikahan itu.

"Yang Mulia Tuan Puteri sangat cantik"

"Benar, Yang Mulia seperti bidadari dari kayangan saja"

Menanggapi pujian dari dayang-dayangnya ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Sebentar lagi ia akan secara utuh menjadi milik sosok tampan bernama Cho Kyuhyun, lelaki yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu sekaligus sosok mengetahui jika ia adalah seorang pangeran sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Satu hal yang membuat dirinya tak tenang dan resah adalah fakta orang tua Kyuhyun –Raja dan Permaisuri Cho yang belum mengetahui gender asli dirinya.

Bagaimana jika mereka kecewa? Bagaimana jika keduanya tidak mau menganggap Sungmin sebagai menantunya sekaligus menjadi Ratu baru bagi Kerajaan Cho. Semua pemikiran-pemikiran buruk yang mungkin terjadi membuat Sungmin tak bisa seutuhnya merasakan indahnya pernikahan yang sungguh ia dambakan. Ia harus lebih meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kyuhyun akan menyelesaikan hal ini dengan baik. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Tak dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun merasa gugup dan sedikit rasa takut menyelimutinya. Kedua kakinya terhenti disebuah tempat dimana sang ayah dan sang Ibu berada.

"Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota telah tiba" seru salah satu pelayan istana.

Kedua pintu besar itu terbuka dan beberapa pelayan langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya guna menghormati sang calon 'Raja' tersebut.

"Ada apa gerangan malam-malam seperti ini berkunjung, Putera-ku" Hangeng menatap sang anak yang telah selesai dengan salam penghormatan sang anak.

"Hamba ingin berbicara sesuatu Yang Mulia" ucap Kyuhyun mengawali pembicaraan berat.

"Bicaralah" titah sang Raja. Hangeng merasa jika Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang berat dan serius malam ini.

"Hamba ingin mengatakan bahwa… Puteri Lee Sungmin yang kita kenal adalah… seorang pangeran. Yang Mulia"

DEG!

Jantung Hangeng serasa berhenti sejenak mendengar penuturan sang anak. Ia masih memproses kata-kata Kyuhyun yang begitu mengejutkan baginya.

"Apa maksudmu, Yang Mulia Putera Mahkota" tuntut Hangeng meminta penjelasan.

Tak habis pikir dengan kalimat konyol yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin itu seorang pangeran? Apa puteranya sedang ingin bercanda? Tapi bukankah itu keterlaluan?

"Maafkan Hamba Yang Mulia. Hamba hanya ingin mengatakan kebenaran yang selama ini belum sempat hamba ucapkan kepada Yang Mulia"

Kyuhyun merasa takut. Takut jikalau pernikahannya dengan Sungmin akan terancam. Bagaimana kalau kedua orang tuanya membatalkan pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal menghitung jam itu?

"Apa benar semua itu?" kedua laki-laki yang sedang dalam suasana tegang itu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Sang Ratu –Cho Heenim sedang berdiri di daun pintu dengan wajah pucat pasinya.

"Permaisuri/Yang Mulia"

"Apa benar semua itu Cho Kyuhyun?!"suara Heenim meninggi meminta penjelasan.

"Permaisuri-ku, duduklah dan bicaralah dengan tenang –"

" –Bagaimana aku bisa tenang saat mengetahui kalau calon menantuku, calon penerusku adalah seorang laki-laki? Apa mereka berniat menipu kita?!" Heenim tak dapat menahan emosinya saat mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dan sang ayah.

"Yang Mulia Permaisuri, mereka bukan bermaksud seperti itu. Karena saat aku melamar 'Puteri' Lee aku sudah mengetahui semua itu Yang Mulia" bela Kyuhyun. Ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya.

Heenim memijat pelipisnya dan membuang mukanya. Jadi sang anak memang sadar jika ia akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki? Sesama jenis? 

"Kita batalkan saja pernikahannya" titah Heenim.

"Permaisuri!" sentak Hangeng. Ia memang sempat kaget dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan, hanya saja lebih konyol lagi jika mereka membatalkan pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Sangat memalukan bagi kedua Kerajaan besar itu.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Aduuh emak heenim ngamuk niih.. gimana nasib Kyumin kedepannya yaaaa *,*

Maaf ngaret updatenya… harap maklum yaa soalnya sita juga punya kehidupan pribadi yang tak kalah penting dengan menyelesaikan FF ini *bow

Sita juga berusaha keras mencari uang buat nonton SS7 nanti *amiiin *eaaakk

Doakan saja yaa hehhee…

Map kalo chapter ini pendek dan banyak typo bersebaran soalnya ngetiknya ngebut haahahaa..

Buat fujoshi yang pengen baca cerita selain FF mampir ke akun wattpad aku yukk

(Sita888)

Sampai jumpa next chapter^^ jgn lupa RnRnya yaaa :*


End file.
